


Balas de plomo [Law x Nami]

by Shiro_Kiba



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Kiba/pseuds/Shiro_Kiba
Summary: Law, un asesino a sueldo de veintiséis años, ha abandonado su oscuro pasado y actualmente es el médico más reconocido y mejor pagado de la ciudad de Nueva York (Estados Unidos de América); Nami, una joven ladrona de veinte años y de origen Inglés, es perseguida por sus antiguos socios, la Mafia.Cuando Nami pide ayuda al demonio dormido que Law esconde en su interior para vencer a sus enemigos, el mundo se ve sumido en una lluvia de balas de plomo.¿Qué ocurrió después de "Dulce tortura"?________________________________________✔ Law x Nami.✔ AU de "One Piece".✔ Historia con desarrollo lento.✔ Contiene escenas explícitas.✔ Prohibida su copia / adaptación.✔ Shiro-Kiba en Wattpad





	1. ¿Quién eres?

___ LAW ___

Arranqué mi deportivo a la vez que el sonido del motor ahogaba mis suspiros. Había sido otro día duro, hacía tiempo que no me encontraba con un desafío como aquel: envenenamiento y perforación de bala a la altura del pecho. ¿Dónde coño se había metido aquel muchacho para acabar así? Suspiré y pisé el acelerador. No, aquello había sido un juego de niños.

El verdadero reto me esperaba en la quinta planta del piso que se encontraba a seis manzanas del hospital, en mi apartamento. 

Aquella chica estaba metida en un buen lío, podía intuirlo. Y pensar que hacía tan solo tres semanas había sido mi cita de Meetic... ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando acepté el "consejo" de Barry? Me había gastado un pastonazo en pagarle el avión desde Inglaterra a Nueva York e invitarla a un buen restaurante. Ocho horas después de conocerla, la chica desapareció junto con mi cartera y mi reloj, un Tissot Couturier.

...  
..  
.

Giré la llave lo más despacio que pude— no quería despertarla en el caso de que siguiera durmiendo— y entré a mi apartamento casi arrastrando los pies. Todo estaba en su sitio. Colgué en el perchero mi chaqueta y me dirigí al dormitorio, donde la había dejado tendida sobre la cama la noche pasada. 

La encontré como esperaba, descansando todavía presa de la droga que le pudo haber dado aquella gente. Me senté a su lado y la recorrí de arriba abajo con los ojos. ¿Quién era aquella chica de melena cobriza que había gritado desesperadamente mi nombre la noche anterior para que fuera en su rescate? 

Decidí dejarla descansar. Ya me encargaría de interrogarla una vez despertase. Volví a correr el sofá del salón y a levantar una parte del parqué que tanto dinero me había costado, dejando al descubierto un estrecho hueco del que extraje el pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo. 

Repasé su contenido de nuevo: una pistola del calibre 50 cargada con seis balas de plomo, un móvil de usar y tirar, un pinganillo, una cartera de cuero y un saquito negro de terciopelo. Ni rastro de mis pertenencias.

Eché un vistazo a su billetera: trescientos dólares y unas fotos de ella con un muchacho de pelo azabache y una cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo. Posiblemente su novio. 

— ¿Qué se supone que va a hacer con esto?— murmuré por lo bajo sonriendo de medio lado. 

Sopesé el saquito de terciopelo a la vez que me mordía el labio. El repiqueteo de su contenido me puso los pelos de punta. Así que ella era la Gata Ladrona, la culpable del gran alboroto que había tenido lugar en la ciudad tras la desaparición de trescientos gramos en diamantes de una joyería en la que no había quedado ni rastro del robo. Ni siquiera había indicios de que hubieran forzado la puerta. Por supuesto, las alarmas tampoco saltaron y ninguna cámara había pillado a la muchacha deambulando por las calles. 

— Debo reconocer que tiene mucho mérito— suspiré mientras escondía otra vez el bolso y desplazaba el sofá sobre el parqué. 

Miré el reloj de pared que había en la cocina. Las 19:32 . Aún tenía tiempo de ir al súper a por algo de comer. 

...  
..  
.

Volví al apartamento hasta arriba de bolsas de la compra y maldiciendo una vez más al iluminado que había decidido hacer los planos del edificio sin contar con espacio suficiente para un ascensor. Me las apañé para coger las llaves sin necesidad de dejar ninguno de los bultos en el suelo y entré al domicilio.

Me agaché al tiempo que un objeto sobrevolaba mi cabeza, las bolsas cayendo al suelo. Di un salto hacia atrás mientras instintivamente me llevaba la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón, el lugar donde hacía unos años acostumbraba a llevar una pistola. Ella también retrocedió unos pasos, sosteniendo aún entre sus manos la sartén con la que casi me deja inconsciente. 

Sonreí con sorna cuando mis ojos se toparon con su "arma". Realmente había hecho bien en deshacerme de todos los objetos punzantes del apartamento. Ella, para mi sorpresa, parecía muy segura de sí misma. Abandonó su postura de defensa, dejó caer la sartén y se dirigió al salón. 

Lo típico: salvas a una ladrona de unos brutos, le das un techo, atiendes sus heridas y en cuanto recupera las fuerzas, se te tira al cuello con una sartén. 

Recogí las bolsas y la sartén y las dejé en la cocina sin perderla de vista ni un segundo. La ladrona se dejó caer en el sofá y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación. Nuestros ojos se encontraron.

— Mira... sé que tienes las mismas ganas que yo de que esté aquí. Así que devuélveme mis cosas y me iré— dijo sin rodeos. Si estaba nerviosa, no lo aparentaba. 

Se había recogido el pelo en una cola de caballo y limpiado el rastro de maquillaje de la noche anterior. Llevaba una de mis camisetas a modo de vestido. Recorrí su cuerpo con los ojos, deteniéndome primero en sus piernas desnudas, después en sus pechos. Sí, era bastante atractiva, pero una niñata al fin y al cabo. 

— Cuando me devuelvas mis cosas, hablaremos de las tuyas.

Ella dejó escapar una bocanada de aire.

— Sabía que pedirlo por las buenas no serviría de nada— murmuró—. Está bien, ¿qué quieres? Un reloj nuevo, dinero... diamantes.

Me senté frente a ella con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y le devolví una sonrisa de complicidad. A ella le brillaron los ojos, pensando muy probablemente que tenía el control de la situación. Me incliné un poco hacia delante y separé los labios preparándome para ver como mis palabras aplastaban su esperanza.

— Nada. 

Me levanté y empecé a calentar unas pizzas en el horno. Aquello iba a ser muy divertido.

— ¿Cenas?— le pregunté sonriendo de medio lado.

— ¡Me estás vacilando! ¿Dónde están los diamantes?— exclamó poniéndose en pie. De haber tenido su pistola a mano, de seguro me hubiera apuntado con ella.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— ¿Qué?

— Que cómo te llamas. Responde a mis preguntas y te devolveré tu revolver, tus diamantes y tus fotos con tu novio.

La ladrona arqueó las cejas y se sonrojó para mi disgusto. Me hubiera gustado poder buscarla algo más. ¿De qué era capaz? Se sentó a la mesa conmigo, los brazos descansando sobre el tablero. Comenzaba el interrogatorio.

— Tu nombre— pedí de nuevo.

— An...

— Mientes— la interrumpí, sonriendo—. No vuelvas a hacerlo, si lo haces lo sabré... y eso sería muy aburrido.

— Si no me has dejado terminar de decirlo...— me sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, después suspiró—. Nami.

— Nami-ya, la Gata Ladrona...— estaba a punto de formular otra pregunta, cuando me interrumpió.

— ¿Qué soy yo comparada con Trafalgar Law, el Cirujano de la Muerte?— exclamó con teatralidad, alzando los brazos.

Yo fruncí el ceño y apreté la mandíbula. El juego había acabado. Aquella chica había terminado de interesarme lo más mínimo y me había entrado prisa por deshacerme de ella. La ladrona me miró con una sonrisa triunfante, ahora sí me tenía donde quería... y yo había caído de lleno en su trampa. 

— Ese tío murió hace mucho tiempo— dije levantándome al tiempo que el horno comenzaba a pitar. Las pizzas estaban listas—. Vete. 

— Pues yo necesito a ese tío.

— Ya te he dicho que está muerto.

— ¡Pues resucítalo!— ordenó poniéndose también en pie, adoptando un tono más serio—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me ha costado dar contigo?

— No, ni tampoco me importa. Ahora vete— señalé la puerta.

Nami me miró, mordiéndose el labio. Apretaba los puños con fuerza y se esforzaba por no perder los estribos. Pero a mí ya me daba igual sacarla de quicio. La quería fuera de mi casa, de mi vida y de la ciudad. Alguien que me relacionara con aquel nombre no me traería nada bueno.

— ¡Te pagaré! Tengo una maleta llena de dinero a tres manzanas de aquí, en un piso que hay sobre la farmacia de...

— ¡Largo de una vez!— la interrumpí, el corazón amenazando con salírseme del pecho. 

Sus ojos perdieron todo su brillo y las fuerzas la abandonaron. Las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas. Asintió con la cabeza varias veces, corrió hacia el dormitorio para recoger su ropa y dejó el apartamento con un portazo que casi tiró los estantes de las paredes. 

Puse las pizzas sobre la mesa y me dejé caer en la silla. No me sentía para nada tranquilo: había conseguido deshacerme de la ladrona por ahora, pero volvería pronto a recuperar sus diamantes. Dejé escapar un suspiro y miré de reojo el sofá. Mañana a primera hora me desharía de las dichosas joyas. 

Apoyé la cabeza en las manos. Si alguien como ella había conseguido dar conmigo, ¿quién me aseguraba que no lo haría otra gente? Apenas le di dos bocados a mi cena cuando decidí que una ducha fría me vendría bien para despejar la mente. 

...  
..  
.

Luché por mantener los ojos abiertos a la vez que bostezaba, intentando no dar ningún volantazo. Si ya me costaba dormir, la conversación que había tenido con la chica el día anterior me había dejado pasado. 

Eran las 06:00 y no, no me habían despertado los cansinos pitidos del despertador, sino mi móvil. Había recibido una llamada del hospital. El paciente al que había operado hacía unas once horas había empezado a sufrir convulsiones y tenía el pulso acelerado. 

No me había olvidado de los diamantes, y había dejado el bolso de la ladrona en el maletero. Con suerte, algún gilipollas me robaría el coche y solo tendría que preocuparme de cómo volver a casa. 

En seguida, Barry me trajo mi bata blanca y unos guantes de látex. Recorrimos los pasillos del hospital a grandes zancadas y entramos al quirófano. El chico ya estaba tendido sobre la camilla, con vías saliendo de sus muñecas y una mascarilla en la boca. 

— El veneno ha afectado al sistema inmunológico, nervioso y cardiovascular— me informó Barry al tiempo que se ponía una máscara.

Yo me mordí los carrillos. Aquello era error mío. Debí haberme encargado personalmente de extraerle el veneno, y no dejarlo en manos del otro cirujano. El paciente, un hombre que no parecía superar los cuarenta, tenía el pecho morado y las venas hinchadas. Aquello sí que iba a ser un reto. Un duelo entre la muerte y yo.

— Bueno— dije ajustándome la mascarilla y los guantes—, manos a la obra. 

...  
..  
.

No era la primera vez que por mi culpa alguien perdía la vida. Yo ya había lidiado con la muerte muchas otras veces. Algunas, era la puntería la que dictaba la sentencia; otras, el filo de un cuchillo. En un hospital, la sentencia la dictan sin duda el pulso y la rapidez con la que el médico se desenvuelve. Aquel día, ambas cualidades me habían abandonado.

Las palabras de la ladrona seguían dándome vueltas en la cabeza y el cansancio no había hecho otra cosa que nublarme la vista. Barry fue quien les dio a los familiares del paciente la noticia. Algo nada fácil de hacer y que agradecí desde alguna parte de mi compungido corazón. 

Salí del hospital de mala hostia después de firmar los papeles del despido. Dos fallos y ya te están echando a patadas. Supongo que es lo que tiene trabajar en un hospital de renombre. 

Para mi sorpresa, ningún gilipollas me había robado el coche. A pesar de que me había asegurado de dejar las llaves puestas, ningún desgraciado se había atrevido a llevárselo.

— ¿Y dicen que los problemas igual que vienen se van?— reí—. Ni una mierda.

Arranqué el coche y apreté el volante con ambas manos. Las 14:57 . No. No iba a calentarme la cabeza en buscar a la ladrona y devolverle los putos diamantes. Iba a irme a casa a chafar la oreja. 

Dejé el coche a la entrada del edificio y mi ánimo no mejoró cuando recordé que tenía que subir cinco pisos. Arrastré los pies escalón a escalón mientras me visualizaba a mí mismo dejándole al arquitecto del edificio la cara hecha cuadros. 

La voz de la chica volvió a hacer acto de presencia en mi mente: el Cirujano de la Muerte. Sonreí con nostalgia. Aquello fue divertido mientras duró, pero no volvería a sujetar una pistola en mi vida. No mientras pudiera evitarlo. 

Tanteé el bolsillo de la chaqueta varias veces hasta que di con las llaves. Introducí la que tenía forma cuadrada en la cerradura y la giré. O al menos eso hubiera hecho de no ser porque el pomo se giró antes de que pudiera hacer ningún movimiento de muñeca. Fruncí el ceño y apoyé la espalda contra la pared a la vez que con la mano iba abriendo la puerta poco a poco. 

Sí, era probable que fuera la ladrona, pero si ella había conseguido descubrir mi secreto, otra gente podría haberlo hecho. Asomé la cabeza lo suficiente para poder echar una ojeada al pasillo del apartamento. Nada.

Avancé sigilosamente por el corredor mirando hacia la puerta de vez en cuando por el rabillo del ojo. Volví a llevarme la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón y mis dedos se cerraron, acariciando el aire. Empezaba a echar en falta mi arma. 

Dejé las precauciones que había tomado cuando mis ojos se toparon con un salón irreconocible. Había libros tirados por el suelo, los cajones estaban abiertos y escarbados. Todo estaba patas arriba. Como imaginaba, habían descubierto el hueco que había bajo el parqué del sofá, pero de nada les había servido, pues los diamantes estaban en el maletero de mi deportivo. 

Y digo "les" porque aquello no había sido obra de la ladrona— ella era demasiado perfeccionista y sofisticada para ser autora de aquel destrozo—, y tampoco de una persona. Habían forzado la entrada y habían puesto mi casa patas arriba probablemente en busca del tesoro de la chica. 

Mis orbes se toparon con un papel que había pegado en el espejo del pasillo. Leí la nota lo más deprisa que me permitieron mis ojos:

"Los diamantes y los diez millones. Cuando consigas el dinero condicionaremos la hora y el lugar. Huye otra vez, Cirujano de la Muerte, y la chica morirá."


	2. Rescate

___ LAW ___

Arrugué el papel. Definitivamente aquel día no estaba para juegos. Cogí una de las sillas volcadas y me senté, masajeándome las sienes con los dedos, la nota aún en mi mano. 

Yo ya había jugado a algo así hacía unos años, y lo había apostado todo a hacerme el tonto, a fingir que nada de aquello tenía que ver conmigo. Todavía no sé en qué estaba pensado. A lo mejor pensaba que si no la relacionaban conmigo, acabarían hartándose y la liberarían. Quizás fue mi orgullo, que no me permitió arrastrarme como el gusano que era entonces y acatar sus órdenes. Ni siquiera me molesté en suplicar por su vida. Quizás aquel día solo fui más gilipollas de lo habitual. 

No. No era momento de ponerse a pensar en errores del pasado. Me miré al espejo todavía sentado en la silla, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y el mentón en las manos. Todavía no era demasiado tarde para mí. Aquella era una oportunidad de enmendar mi errata, de demostrar— o al menos demostrarme a mí mismo— que mis manos también podían salvar vidas fuera del quirófano. 

Me puse en pie, mirándome directamente a los ojos y finalmente convenciéndome a mí mismo. Salvaría a la ladrona de la gente con la que tanto tiempo había estado jugando al escondite, cobraría el rescate y me iría a otra parte. 

Leí la nota de nuevo. Los diamantes estaban en mi poder, únicamente me faltaba reunir los diez millones. Pero ni si quiera yo tenía tal suma de dinero. La Gata Ladrona mencionó algo de una maleta... pero nada me aseguraba que allí dentro se encontrara la cantidad explícita. 

Arranqué el coche y busqué en el GPS aquellas farmacias que quedasen aproximadamente a tres manzanas de mi apartamento. Había unas diez, pero solo una que se situase junto a un hostal. Pisé el acelerador. 

El cielo plomizo me trajo nostalgia, una bóveda gris llena de melancolía.

...  
..  
.

El portero me condujo hacia la habitación dieciséis, situada en el tercer piso. Convencerlo de que me acompañara y dejara la fregona de lado me había costado lo mío. De haber sacado la pistola de la chica y haberle apuntado a la cabeza, no me hubiera llevado tanto tiempo. Claro que yo tampoco me fiaría de guiar a un desconocido con pinta de matón y con un bolso de mujer colgado en bandolera a ninguna habitación.

— ¿Es aquí?— pregunté cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta—. ¿Está seguro?

— Solo tenemos una inquilina con esas características— dijo haciendo referencia a la descripción que le había dado en el vestíbulo. 

Le di las gracias y el hombre desapareció a grandes zancadas por las escaleras. Miré la puerta. Con suerte la Gata Ladrona seguiría ahí dentro y todo habría acabado en un susto. Le devolvería los diamantes e iría a esconderme a otro lugar durante una temporada, probablemente hasta que me surgiera otro trabajo. 

Golpeé varias veces la madera con los nudillos. Nada. 

— No me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto— dije apretando la mandíbula. Aquella situación me resultaba increíblemente familiar. 

Miré a ambos lados del pasillo antes de cargar mi hombro contra la puerta. Fueron necesarios varios golpes, pero finalmente el cerrojo cedió y entré al apartamento tambaleándome. Me pasé la mano por el hombro entumecido varias veces antes de cerrar la puerta como pude y me paseé por el domicilio.

Aquello era un cuchitril, una habitación destartalda cuyo suelo de madera chirriaba bajo los zapatos de aquel que lo pisara. La lluvia había comenzado a salpicar los cristales de las ventanas, que estaban cerradas a cal y canto. Las paredes de la cocina pedían a gritos una capa de pintura y las motas de polvo danzaban en el aire. Fruncí los labios. ¿Cómo una chica como ella había podido aguantar un mes en aquel chiribitil? ¿Por qué vivir en aquellas condiciones pudiendo disponer de los privilegios que consiente una maleta de dinero?

Me acerqué a una mesita redonda sobre la que descansaba un teléfono fijo y consulté el contestador. Enseguida escuché la voz del portero informando de que el edificio no dispondría de agua durante una semana debido a un problema en las cañerías. Me quedé mirando el suelo, con la mano izquierda apoyada en el cristal de la mesa, esperando escuchar algún mensaje que pudiera darme pistas del paradero de la ladrona. Silencio. Al revisar la agenda comprobé que no había ninguna llamada registrada. 

Me aparté de la mesa y recogí unos sobres que había sobre el sillón de al lado. Cartas. Cartas de hacía tres meses. ¿Cómo era aquello posible si ella estaba allí desde el mes pasado?

— ¿A quién coño le he pagado el avión a Nueva York?— murmuré tirando las cartas al polvoriento asiento con un movimiento de muñeca. Seguí inspeccionando el apartamento. 

Pero aquello no era ningún error; los sobres venían a su nombre. Abrí el frigorífico. Vacío. Las piezas comenzaban a encajar.

— Me he topado con una chica muy lista.

Nami no llevaba en Nueva York un mes, ni tampoco estaba viviendo en ningún apartamento de aquel edificio. Me había sorprendido mucho no encontrar las llaves en su bolso, pero ahora todo comenzaba a tener sentido. Según las declaraciones del portero, la ladrona volvía a su vivienda todos los días al anochecer, ¿pero qué hacía durante el resto del día?

Hacía dos meses que habíamos establecido contacto por Meetic, pero no había ningún ordenador en el domicilio, y dudo que contactara conmigo a través de la mierda de móvil que llevaba en el bolso. Entonces, ¿por qué estar allí? Sencillo.

Nami volvía todas las noches al apartamento número dieciséis de aquel edificio para asegurarse de que nadie ponía las manos sobre su tesoro, el cual, apenas asomaba por debajo de la cama. Sonreí. Era una chica increíblemente inteligente. Me puse en cuclillas junto al catre y arrastré la maleta hacia mí. 

— Premio— sonreí de medio lado.

El sonido del tono de un móvil me sobresaltó. Agarré la correa que me cruzaba el pecho y tiré de ella hasta tener el bolso al alcance de la mano. Abrí el cierre pestillo dorado y destapé la bolsa. Cogí el pequeño móvil. Número privado. Lo descolgué y me lo llevé al oído. 

— ¡Enhorabuena!— exclamó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

Escondí de nuevo la maleta bajo la cama de una patada, me apresuré a correr las cortinas y a alejarme de las ventanas. Me estaban vigilando. Me esforcé por escuchar alguna voz más.

— Supongo que te estarás pre...

— Quiero hablar con ella.

El tío guardó silencio. Sabía muy bien con quién estaba hablando, y aunque yo tampoco podía arriesgarme demasiado, debía mantenerme firme y establecer unas condiciones. Empecé a abrir armarios y cajones en busca de alguna cámara oculta. 

— Tienes...

— Pásamela ahora mismo o juro que quemo el puto dinero— amenacé con monotonía. 

Escuché unos susurros al otro lado de la línea. ¡Sabía que no se trataba de un único secuestrador! Me quité la chaqueta, abrí la puerta del apartamento y la tiré lo más lejos que pude del domicilio. Había estado andando por calles muy transitadas, nada me aseguraba que no me hubieran puesto ningún localizador, micro o cámara.

— Está bien— masculló el hombre.

Primero, un silencio; después, una respiración entrecortada. Apreté los puños mientras me dejaba caer sobre la cama, imaginándome en el pellejo de la ladrona.

— ¡Gata-ya!— me precipité a decir cuando oí sus jadeos con más claridad—. ¿Estás bien?

— Cirujano...— murmuró mientras su respiración parecía acompasarse—. ¡Como les des el dinero te juro que te...!

A pesar de que la callaron con una bofetada, aquellas palabras me sacaron una sonrisa. Estaba bien. Me sorprendió lo fuerte que era— ser rehén de la Mafia no era ninguna tontería—. Suspiré.

— Suficiente— dijo la misma voz del principio—. Ahora vas a escuchar y a proceder si quieres verla de nuevo— permanecí en silencio mientras me daba instrucciones—. Asómate a la ventana, la que da hacia la plaza. 

Me puse en pie y avancé hacia el salón. Apoyé la espalda en la pared al mismo tiempo que con los dedos pellizcaba la tela de la cortina. Deslicé la pieza de tela lo suficiente para poder dejarme al descubierto lo menos posible y esperé paciente mientras escuchaba la pesada respiración del secuestrador al otro lado de la línea. 

La lluvia había comenzado a caer con más fuerza y golpeaba con energía los cristales que me separaban del exterior. Escuché un fuerte estruendo que me puso el vello de punta y me vi obligado a exhibirme más de lo deseado para poder ver con mayor claridad. A lo lejos empezó a asomar por encima de las edificaciones una cortina de humo. Chasqueé la lengua.

No es que guardara algo valioso en mi apartamento, pero abandonar mi antiguo modo de vida y empezar de cero me había llevado bastante tiempo. Acababan de destruir mi trabajo de tres años, pero no fue aquello lo que me motivó a seguirles el juego, no. En ese edificio vivía más gente, personas que sí tenían una vida y una familia, y que muy probablemente en ese momento se encontraran presas del pánico, el fuego y los escombros.

— Precioso, ¿verdad?— continuó la voz del raptor—. En la isla de la Libertad, a las 03:00 . 

— La quiero viva y de una pieza— condicioné mientras volvía al dormitorio—. O no habrá trato.

— No te preocupes por eso. Interésate mejor por ser puntual, o si no...

— Adivino— lo interrumpí—: la ladrona volará como mi residencia.

— Nos vemos, Cirujano de la Muerte.

Colgué el móvil y lo dejé sobre la cama junto con el contenido del bolso. Las seis balas solo me servirían para hacerles cosquillas en el caso de que me tendieran una emboscada, pero eran mejor que nada. Puse la pesada maleta encima del colchón y la abrí dispuesto a contar el dinero. Siete millones. Suspiré, tampoco es que tuviese pensado darles el botín. En el fondo del maletín había un tubo de color metálico. Lo sujeté con los dedos a la altura de mis ojos, observándolo con atención. Sonreí al reconocer el silenciador. Aquello me facilitaría bastante las cosas. 

Volví a guardarlo todo en su sitio mientras empezaba a barajar mis posibles movimientos. Me tumbé sobre la cama con un suspiro, los párpados me pesaban demasiado. Consulté el reloj de pared que había cerca del armario: las 16:01 . El tiempo que había hasta la isla de la Libertad era aproximadamente de unas dos horas y media. 

— Bueno— bostecé—, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Abracé la almohada con fuerza, hundiendo la cabeza en la tela. Imaginé quién podría estar detrás de todo aquello y la primera persona que me pasó por la mente fue el Rey del Desierto. A fin de cuentas, era quien más influencia tenía por la zona. Levanté la cabeza lentamente para mirar una vez más la maleta. 

Aquella noche la ladrona me había ofrecido su contenido, los siete millones hubieran sido míos de haberla dejado hablar. Se había molestado en buscarme y contactar conmigo, me había llamado por el nombre que me dio la Mafia... Aquello solo podía significar que buscaba a un asesino que supiera lo que se hacía. Pero, ¿qué vida costaba siete millones?

Programé el móvil para las 20:00 y cerré los ojos, rendido. Estaba agotado, y necesitaba estar descansado para el encuentro. Apreté la almohada contra mi pecho y respiré profundamente.

Aquella vez soñé con una hermosa chica de melena cobriza que gritaba mi nombre con desesperación desde alguna parte. 

...  
..  
.

Aumenté la velocidad de la lancha mientras el agua me salpicaba la cara. Ahora que lo pensaba, las indicaciones del secuestrador no habían sido muy precisas que digamos. La isla de la Libertad era pequeña sí, pero no tenía tiempo de registrarla de arriba abajo. 

Me mordí el labio inferior, rezando porque el encuentro fuera cerca del muelle. 

Para mi disgusto, la neblina había comenzado a hacerse más espesa, de forma que mi única guía, era la Estatua de la Libertad, que estaba iluminada por unos focos enormes. Vista desde aquella perspectiva parecía más imponente de lo habitual. 

Al mirar hacia delante distinguí un fulgor que se intensificaba conforme acercaba la lancha. Detuve el bote cuando advertí la presencia de otra embarcación. En seguida mis ojos se toparon con los de la ladrona, amordazada y maniatada. 

Junto a ella habían dos hombres. Uno de ellos apagó el foco con el que habían llamado mi atención y esperamos a que nuestros ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Una vez más, la Estatua fue la única que aportó algo de claridad.

— ¿Lo has traído?— preguntó el mismo tío con el que había estado hablando por teléfono. 

Levanté la maleta a la altura del pecho y procedí a abrirla, enseñándoles el contenido. Cerré la cremallera procurando no estropear la mercancía después de que asintieran con la cabeza. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con normalidad cuando comprendí que no me obligarían a contar el dinero. Saqué del bolsillo del pantalón el saquito de terciopelo y enseñé uno de los diamantes.

— Ahora la ladrona— dije con voz firme. 

El otro hombre, un tío de músculos tonificados, la agarró del brazo y la sacudió para que se pusiera en pie. La lancha se tambaleó. Desató el nudo de la mordaza y la tela descendió por el cuello de la muchacha. Ella permaneció en silencio, deleitándome con una mirada desafiante.

— Entregádmela.

— Primero tú, Cirujano— ordenó el hombre que la sujetaba.

Le sostuve la mirada durante unos minutos, hasta que se llevó una mano a la espalda, sacó una pistola y presionó la boca de fuego contra la cabeza de la Gata. Nami cerró los ojos con fuerza. Después volvió a buscar los míos.

— Está bien— desistí—. Pero no tengo buenos brazos— dije haciendo referencia a los siete metros que nos separaban.

Los matones cruzaron miradas, y mientras el grandullón sujetaba a mi "cita" , el otro se puso al timón y comenzó a acercar su lancha a la mía. La barca se detuvo a una distancia de dos metros aproximadamente y el tío volvió a ponerse en pie. Apoyó un pie en la regala, haciendo que el bote se meciera de nuevo, y extendió los brazos, preparado para recibir la maleta. Vacilé por unos instantes.

— ¡Vamos!— el musculitos sacudió de nuevo a la ladrona.

Apreté la mandíbula. Verme obligado a deshacerme de aquella cantidad de dinero me estaba poniendo enfermo. 

Me acerqué al guardamancebos y sujeté el bulto por encima del agua. Los próximos movimientos serían decisivos. Miré a la Gata.

— ¡Lánzalo de una puta vez!

Obedecí. Lancé la maleta al agua mientras me llevaba la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón y disparaba a la cabeza del bruto, que cayó de la embarcación. La ladrona saltó varias veces sobre la cubierta aprovechando el movimiento pendular, y la lancha se balanceó e hizo perder el equilibrio al otro secuestrador, la bala pasó rozándome el brazo derecho.

El hombre la golpeó con la culata en la cabeza y la tiró al agua de una patada. Me entró el pánico y disparé dos veces contra el pecho del matón. 

Dejé caer el arma sobre la cubierta y me lancé al agua sin contemplaciones. El frío me invadió en un instante, terminando de despertar mis cinco sentidos. 

Vi a la chica retorcerse a unos metros por debajo de mí, intentando deshacer el lazo que le sujetaba las muñecas por detrás de la espalda. Apuré la distancia que nos separaba, la rodeé por la cintura con ambos brazos y la arrastré hacia la superficie. 

Inspiró y espiró varias veces antes de ponerse a toser; yo jadeaba con el corazón a mil. La abracé a la vez que intentábamos mantenernos a flote, dándole delicados apretones en el brazo y acariciándole la cabeza para dejarle claro que todo había acabado.

Sí, había conseguido alargar la vida de la ladrona, pero fuese lo que hubiera hecho, la Mafia no se detendría hasta verla muerta. Y yo, bueno... 

Yo acababa de cavar mi propia tumba.


	3. Equipo

___ NAMI ___

Me sentó con delicadeza sobre el maletero de su deportivo negro y cogió un maletín de primeros auxilios del asiento del copiloto. El sonido del motor era lo único que se escuchaba en el descampado.

Estaba avergonzada, calada hasta los huesos y vestida aún en la camiseta amarilla que me había llevado de su apartamento. Ni siquiera rechisté cuando me pidió que me la quitara.

Examinó mi cuerpo de arriba abajo sin detenerse más de dos segundos en ningún lugar obsceno, cosa que me desilusionó, y aplicó alguna especie de antiinflamatorio sobre los golpes que había recibido mientras estaba bajo la custodia de los matones, los cuales habían adoptado un antiestético color morado.

El sicario volvió a abrir el coche para coger una prenda de los asientos traseros y me la lanzó. Una sudadera negra con un extraño logo bordado en la manga izquierda. Era ancha y cálida, y con ella dejé de tiritar pasados unos minutos.

Olía a él. Me la puse, ignorando que en un futuro se convertiría en mi esencia favorita.

Él también se quitó la camisa empapada y yo comencé a comerme con los ojos cada uno de sus tatuajes revelados, mis pupilas perfilando el contorno de su tonificado torso. El médico sonrió con el ego un tanto subido y se acercó a mí.

— ¿Qué miras?— preguntó.

Tenía la voz increíblemente sexy. Nada comparado al tono amenazador que había empleado en nuestro último encuentro.

Deslizó el pulgar sobre mis labios mientras me ofrecía una mirada lasciva, a lo que yo me cubrí disimuladamente los muslos con la sudadera.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has quedado muda?— sonrió de medio lado.

No me molesté en contestar, estaba más ocupada babeando con su escena. Era asombrosa la capacidad con la que cambiaba de actitud, y debía reconocer que aquella empezaba a gustarme.

Decidió jugar conmigo un poco más, parecía gustarle ponerme en situaciones incómodas. Se entretuvo con un mechón de pelo que me caía sobre la frente y alcancé a leer en sus dedos la palabra: D E A T H.

De repente me acordé de la razón por la que estaba allí. Ladeé la cabeza. Me sentía realmente estúpida al sonrojarme por aquellas tonterías.

Le dediqué una mirada desafiante y Law soltó el trozo de cabello, sus ojos dejaron de brillar. Tenía que convencerlo de que luchara conmigo, de que se revelara contra la Mafia. De lo contrario, jamás sería capaz de encontrar a Luffy.

Law me hizo el flequillo hacia atrás con la mano y chasqueó la lengua al ver el lugar donde me habían golpeado con el arma. Sacó del maletín unas toallitas, aguja e hilo. Limpió la sangre seca de mi cara.

Tenerlo entre mis piernas mientras me trabajaba con delicadeza me estaba disparando los sentidos. El roce de sus dedos sobre mi piel hacía que olvidara por completo el dolor y que se me erizara el vello de la nuca.

— Esto te va a doler un poco, Gata-ya.

Me sujetó la cabeza con una mano al tiempo que con la otra hundía la aguja en mi frente. Ahogué un quejido y apreté la mandíbula con fuerza.

Me dejé hacer mientras me entretenía espiando su concentrada expresión. Tuve que tragarme todos los comentarios que se me ocurrieron sobre sus ojeras y aguantarme las ganas de tocar los anillos de oro que lucían sus orejas.

— ¿Sigue en pie la oferta?

Al alzar la mirada nuestros ojos se encontraron. La luz de la esperanza se encendió en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Sonreí inconscientemente. Luffy...

— ¿Insinúas que quieres unirte a mí?— pregunté con un tono desafiante.

— No. Propongo que tú te unas a mí.

Me dedicó una media sonrisa y levantó un poco la cabeza. Pegó una gasa sobre su trabajo y retrocedió unos pasos.

— Creo que empezamos con mal pie— sonreí—. Soy Nami.

— Law— me estrechó la mano con profesionalidad.

Se puso una camiseta limpia que encontró en los asientos traseros, pulsó un botón de las llaves y el motor del deportivo se detuvo. De repente nos quedamos a oscuras.

Law se sentó junto a mí y se recostó sobre la luna trasera, las manos apoyadas detrás de la cabeza.

— Pero no te saldré barato— añadió a la vez que cerraba los ojos.

— ¿Cuánto quieres?— resoplé. Pensar en su recompensa me ponía enferma.

— Bueno, eso dependerá del tío al que me cargue, ¿no?

Me retorcí los dedos y miré hacia abajo. ¿Se echaría atrás si le decía quién era el objetivo? Comencé a notar el sudor resbalando por mi frente. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

— ¿Y bien?— abrió un ojo—. ¿Quién es?

— Sakazuki.

— ¡Akainu!— exclamó incorporándose inmediatamente para mirarme a la cara.

Por el tono de su respuesta ya podía intuir que pensaba que estaba loca. El miedo de su reacción me impidió mirarlo a la cara.

El médico rompió el silencio con un sonido ronco, el cual vino acompañado de una fuerte carcajada, y volvió a reclinarse con despreocupación.

Menudo imbécil.

— Akainu...— rió—. ¿Pero quién te has creído que soy? Soy un asesino, no Jesucristo. Yo no hago milagros.

Por la cara que puso después, pareció arrepentirse de lo que dijo.

Me rodeé las piernas con los brazos y apoyé el mentón en las rodillas. No es que me diera igual, pero no podía obligarlo a seguirme a un suicidio, y si el dinero no lo convencía, no se me ocurría otra cosa que pudiera seducirlo.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta unos minutos después.

— Bien— comentó finalmente—. De todas formas tengo cuentas pendientes que saldar con alguno de sus perros.

Se puso en pie y volvió a abrir la puerta del copiloto. Sacó una pequeña mochila de color marrón y me la tendió.

— Ten. Solo pude guardar esto.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja cuando mis pupilas se toparon con los fajos verdes. Solo había dos millones, pero saber que todo mi trabajo de dos años no se había perdido en el mar me hacía sentir toda una triunfadora.

— Gracias— dije con el corazón en el puño.

El Cirujano hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia y entró al coche. Yo lo seguí.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

— No sé tú, pero yo voy a echar una cabezadita— respondió—. Te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo. A partir de mañana todo será más complicado para ambos, y estas son las últimas horas que tenemos para hacer lo que gustemos antes de que la Mafia comience a trazar algún plan.

— Por no hablar de la policía— le recordé.

— Nah, posiblemente solo me acusen por detonar una bomba, allanamiento de morada, robar una farmacia, una lancha y asesinato— sonrió.

No pude evitar sentirme como una tonta cuando aquellas palabras me hicieron reír. Law me miró enarcando las cejas y yo me hice la inocente.

Las nubes ocultaron la silueta de la luna creciente recortándose en el firmamento. El cielo comenzaba a clarear. Las 05:00 .

Me giré hacia la ventana y me encogí en el asiento abrazando la mochila de cuero.

— Que descanses, Cirujano.

— Buenas noches, Gata-ya.

Buenas noches, Luffy...


	4. Aliados

___ NAMI ___

Law me despertó dándome unos golpecitos en el hombro. Me giré sobre el asiento y bostecé sin soltar la mochila de dinero.

En seguida mis ojos se toparon con un vaso de Starbucks, lo tomé y apoyé la base encima de la la mochila. Estaba caliente. Distinguí las palabras "Gata-ya" escritas con permanente en la cara del recipiente.

Qué "detalle" .

— ¿Qué es?— pregunté dedicándole la mejor sonrisa que pude a modo de agradecimiento.

— Café.

Se había puesto de nuevo su camisa negra, ocultando el puzzle de tatuajes que decoraban su piel. Solo tenía al descubierto los grabados en el dorso de la mano y en los dedos. Volvía a tener la misma mirada inexpresiva que cuando lo conocí.

Dio unos pasos hacia el coche, se inclinó más y apoyó los brazos en el hueco que dejaba la ventanilla, asomando la cabeza al interior del vehículo. Estiró el brazo y encendió la radio.

— ¿Estás bien?— el ojigris me observó de arriba abajo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— Sí, claro— mentí a la vez que le daba un sorbo al contenido de mi vaso. Estaba dulce.

Me dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía los músculos entumecidos. Parecía que tuviera las costillas hechas de cristal.

El médico negó con la cabeza.

— Qué mentirosa eres.

Aquellas palabras me ofendieron considerablemente dado que mis intenciones eran no preocuparlo más de lo debido. Ya había estado detrás de mí demasiado tiempo. Él continuó.

— Si tantas ganas tienes de que forme equipo contigo, empieza por darme un voto de confianza. 

Esquivé su mirada y me fijé en la calle al otro lado de mi ventanilla. 

Estábamos aparcados al lado de una calle bastante transitada. La gente iba y venía de cualquier parte andando a grandes zancadas, sorteándose entre ella misma. 

Consulté el reloj digital que había sobre el panel del coche. Las 12:05.

Law agitó su vaso para comprobar que estaba vacío y lo tiró a una papelera que había detrás de él. Se paseó por enfrente de los establecimientos para estirar las piernas y se metió en el coche. 

— Te pondré al día. Estamos en Broadway, Manhattan. Es un día fresco y soleado, y la única noticia que ha revelado la policía es que la explosión de mi apartamento fue un homicidio.

— ¿Muertos?— pregunté.

— Tres— apretó la mandíbula.

Bajé los pies con cuidado del asiento y me acomodé un poco más. Fruncí los labios cuando sentí un terrible pinchazo en el muslo. Law espiró por la nariz y sonrió. Subió su ventanilla.

— Bien, ¿a dónde vamos?

Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por contestarle; el cansancio me nublaba el juicio.

— Aún tengo otros tres millones escondidos en un apartamento de Londres. 

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer con tanto dinero?

Lo fulminé con la mirada. Hablaba de confianza y sin embargo no dejaba de hacerme preguntas. Apuré la infusión.

— Armas— respondí.

El Cirujano tamborileó el volante con los dedos mientras fruncía los labios. 

— Venga, sabelotodo, ¿cómo propones que venzamos a Sakazuki?— me alteré.

— Espera, ¿estás insinuando que tu "gran" plan es plantarte directamente delante de él y acribillarle?— inclinó la cabeza brevemente y sonrió de medio lado—. Pensaba que eras más lista, Nami-ya.

Aquello me pareció excesivo.

Volvió a sonreír cuando se percató de mi enfado y repasó con los dedos el logo de BMW que descansaba en el centro del volante. 

— Para aplastar a Akainu, primero debes pisarlo poco a poco— continuó—. Y si con él espachurras a alguna de sus cucarachas, pues más que mejor. Pero Akainu va a ponerse una buena coraza. Ya no cuentas con el factor sorpresa.

— Eso...

— Tu error fue desafiarlos e irte— me reprochó—. El mejor ataque hubiera sido desde dentro.

— ¡Lo intentamos!

Se giró para mirarme, pero yo ya me había encogido y hundí la cabeza en los brazos para que no me viera llorar. Intenté relajarme respirando profundamente.

— ¿"Intentamos" ?

No contesté. Law frunció el ceño y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos cuando apretó el volante. Arrancó el coche.

— ¿A dónde?— fijó la vista en la carretera. Por su tono pude intuir que estaba enfadado.

— Hoboken, Nueva Jersey.

Le pasé un papelito con una dirección y él me lo arrancó de las manos sin detener su penetrante mirada en mí. Chasqueó la lengua después de leer la nota y me la devolvió.

— Estaremos allí en media hora— declaró.

Me reí por lo bajo mientras negaba con la cabeza. Aquel chico estaba lleno de sorpresas.

— ¿Cómo piensas llegar en tan po...?

Pero dudo que me escuchara, pues el sonido del motor rugiendo eclipsó mi voz por completo, y apenas me dio tiempo a ponerme el cinturón cuando pisó con ganas el acelerador, recostándome de lleno en el asiento.

...  
..  
.

Abrí los ojos despacio, siendo presa todavía del sueño y del dolor que me atenazaban el cuerpo.

Lo miré a él instintivamente y me pregunté si seguiría enfadado conmigo. Tenía los ojos clavados en la carretera y sus marcadas ojeras le daban un aire amenazante, pero también cansado.

Me incorporé, preguntándome por qué no nos movíamos, y mis ojos dieron de lleno con una larguísima fila de coches que se perdía en el horizonte.

En el panel del vehículo pude distinguir un mapa.

— ¿Por qué no me has llamado si no sabías por dónde echar?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Estabas durmiendo y tengo un buen GPS.

— ¡Podrías haberme despertado! Gracias a tu magnífico GPS estamos metidos en esto.

— Ya... pero, ¿sabes qué? Te prefiero durmiendo y calladita— sonrió. Yo fruncí el ceño—. ¿Ves? Acabas de despertarte y ya estás de morros. ¿No sabes que estar enfadado hace que te salgan arrugas?

Definitivamente se estaba burlando de mí. Él era médico, no creía en todas esas gilipolleces.

Me crucé de brazos y miré al frente, abrumada. ¿Dónde estaba el chico sexy y atrevido que había conocido la noche anterior?

Decidí no pensar mucho en ello y me concentré en las posibilidades que tenía de lograr el objetivo. Con el dinero que consiguiera reunir compraría armas y reuniría mercenarios. Acabaría con la organización de Sakazuki y encontraría a Luffy costara lo que costase.

Avanzamos un poco y mi determinación se fue a paseo cuando comprobé que no saldríamos de aquel desfile de tartanas en un tiempo.

— ¡Arg! ¡Tu GPS es una mierda!

Para mi asombro, él se echó a reír. Una dulce melodía que me hizo volver a sentir tranquila. 

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo, es una mierda de las frescas— sonrió de lado—. ¿Dices que conoces el sitio?

Asentí con la cabeza y él me hizo un gesto con la mano para que comenzara a hablar. 

Le indiqué cómo salir de aquel infierno y lo conduje por un laberinto de calles hasta llegar a un barrio, el cual, no le pareció muy acogedor. 

Es cierto que la pintura de las casas estaba desconchada, que los graffitis hacían sangrar a los ojos, y que la presencia de vagabundos y putas daba una pizca de desconfianza. Pero tampoco era para ponerse rígido como una tabla.

Me reí para mis adentros.

Así que al Cirujano de la Muerte no le gustaban los barrios chungos...

— Es aquí— canté triunfante cuando el deportivo pasó por delante de la puerta de un garaje.

El médico suspiró y aparcó el coche, contrariado. No pude evitar sonreír al verlo tan decepcionado. 

Bajé del vehículo casi dando saltitos y no reparé en mi falta de prendas hasta que mis ojos sorprendieron a un Law con la mirada perdida en mis muslos. 

Enseguida se giró y miró a otra parte, rascándose la cabeza un tanto avergonzado, a lo que sonreí con el ego un tanto subido.

— Law— lo llamé.

El médico tensó los hombros y gruñó a modo de respuesta.

— Necesito que vayas al súper y compres toda la Coca-Cola que puedas. 

Se giró para mirarme a la cara, sus pupilas descendiendo instintivamente. Estiró el brazo y dejó su mano abierta a la altura de mi cara. 

— ¿En serio?— resoplé.

Él se encogió de hombros y señaló con la cabeza su deportivo.

— Medicinas, transporte, desayuno, gasolina... alguna vez tendrás que soltar tú la pasta, ¿no?

Abrí mi bolso y le ofrecí cien de los trescientos dólares que llevaba en el monedero. Una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujó en su tez pálida. 

— ¿Quieres que te compre también unas bragas de encaje? 

¿Estaba esperando a que le diera el dinero para poder hacer la primera pregunta que se le pasara por la cabeza?

Le asesté un puñetazo en el hombro y él retrocedió de espaldas alzando los brazos, dándoselas de inocente. Corrió hacia el coche sin dejar de sonreír mientras yo me giraba hacia la puerta burdeos de la cochera.

Escuché cómo el deportivo se detenía detrás de mí.

— ¿Las quieres negras, o rojas?

Le saqué el dedo a la vez que con la otra mano me bajaba la sudadera para ocultarme de su mirada lasciva. Él se llevó la mano al pecho, como si lo que acababa de hacerle le hubiera dolido. Sonrió de medio lado antes de subir la ventanilla y desapareció al girar en una esquina. 

...  
..  
.

___ LAW ___

Saqué las pesadas bolsas del maletero y cerré el compartimento con el codo. Arrastré los pies hacia la puerta frente a la que se había detenido la ladrona, la cual estaba levantada.

Sobre el garaje había un tablero gigante que rezaba: FRANKY HOUSE. 

Entré sin molestarme en esperar una invitación.

Mis ojos se toparon con una gran variedad de modelos de coches, desde tartanas hasta deportivos, bicicletas y motos. 

¿Conque un taller mecánico, eh? Costaba creer que aquellas maravillas pudieran encontrarse en un garaje comunitario en el que habían improvisado un obrador.

Me paseé por el pasillo principal sin prestar atención a los muchos trabajadores que había en el establecimiento, que para colmo, no se percataron de mi presencia o simplemente pasaron de mí hasta el culo.

Busqué a la pelirroja por los espacios que había entre las filas de vehículos mientras volvía a preguntarme para qué cojones quería tanta botella de aquel líquido con gas. 

Sonreí con malicia. Le iba a dar un buen parraque si se lo bebía todo ella sola. 

— ¡Estamos aquí, Law!— me llamó desde detrás de un montón de motos.

Suspiré a la vez que cambiaba el rumbo de mis pasos. 

Odiaba que me llamaran por mi nombre de pila, pero debía admitir que en ella mi nombre sonaba diferente. Sacudí la cabeza. No, no debía tomarme confianzas con la ladrona, no más de la cuenta. 

Había alguien con ella. Un robusto armario de más de dos metros que vestía una camiseta hawaiana de color roja, unas gafas de sol y un tanga. 

¡Pero que coño le pasa a esta gente en la cabeza!

Dejé las bolsas en el suelo y me froté las mano entumecidas. 

— Franky, este es Law. 

— ¿El tío del que me hablaste?

La Gata asintió con la cabeza mientras me pedía con la mano que le devolviera las vueltas. Era menester ser agarrada.

El tío de la cabeza rapada se apartó las gafas de los ojos y me ofreció una mirada de desconfianza, la cual le devolví sin pretensiones. 

— Sigo sin poder creerme que hayas recurrido a él— se giró hacia Nami.

— Ya te he dicho que es de fiar.

— Permíteme que lo dude — me señaló con un dedo acusador—. Este tipo se cargó a la única persona que de verdad confiaba en él solo por unos cuantos miles de dólares.

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza mientras mi mirada de odio se intensificaba. 

Así que esa era la carne que Joker le había tirado a sus perros...

No me hizo falta preguntar quién era aquel menda de espalda ancha y cabeza rapada. Los comentarios que había escuchado sobre él no eran explícitamente correctos, pero sí, aquellas descripciones encajaban a la perfección con su personalidad y físico. 

Tenía frente a mis narices al mismísimo Hombre de Acero.

— ¿Podemos continuar?— pidió Nami intentando cambiar de tema.

El cyborg dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y comenzó a explicar las funciones que tenía cada botón que había en el panel de una moto de color rojo mate. 

Mi interés por aquellos vehículos dejaba mucho que desear, a diferencia de la ladrona, que parecía maravillada de tener delante de ella un modelo como aquel. No dejó terminar de hablar a Franky.

— Me la quedo. 

— ¿Estás segura? Sabes que no puedo regalár...

La chica señaló las bolsas de Coca-Cola y el Hombre de Acero pareció verse en un compromiso. Tragó saliva con dificultad.

— No tenemos todo el día, Franky... Lo tomas o lo dejas.

No pude evitar sonreír al escuchar su tono desafiante. Tenía que reconocer que la chica tenía talento para regatear. Sin embargo, dudaba que el tipo fuera tan idiota como para intercambiar un modelo como aquel solo por tres bolsas de...

— ¡Está bien!— terminó por decir él—. Pero no pienso hacerte otro favor. Siempre que vienes aquí acabo arruinándome.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento.

— Perfecto entonces— declaró—. ¿Y el avión? 

— Saldrá de Newark dentro de cinco días. Hasta entonces— le tendió dos pases—, intenta pasar desapercibida. 

La ladrona asintió con la cabeza y el cyborg continuó.

— El avión os dejará en el aeropuerto de la Ciudad de Londres. Allí os esperará un Jaguar deportivo de color negro. Cuando llegues al corazón de la ciudad pregunta por el Rey de los Tiradores— le pasó una nota—. Quizás os pueda ayudar.

— Gracias por todo, Franky— sonrió ella.

— Nah, ¡siempre es un súpeeer-placer!

La Gata se giró para mirarme y me guiñó un ojo, cómplice. 

— Y... no tendrás nada para él, ¿verdad?

— Oh, no, Nami. Por eso ya sí que no paso.

— Venga— ronroneó ella—. Me salvó la vida y se ofreció a ayudarme.

El ingeniero mecánico frunció los labios y le sostuvo la mirada a la chica durante unos segundos.

— Tenemos dinero— señaló.

El gigante suspiró y nos condujo por el laberinto de vehículos hasta un coche azul eléctrico que descansaba sobre un suelo metálico. Uno de sus trabajadores lo estaba examinando.

— Zambai— lo llamó Franky—, ¿está listo?

— Bueno, falta ajustar el apagallamas y revisar el incrementador de retroceso.

— Esperad, ¿eso no son piezas de un arma de fuego?— intervine.

— ¡Sí! Una ametralladora— canturreó Zambai.

Me crucé de brazos y repasé el coche de arriba abajo, esforzándome por comprender qué se me estaba escapando. Nami apoyó la mano en mi hombro.

— Franky es el mejor diseñador de armas que conozco— declaró—. Es capaz de unir cualquier dispositivo a un vehículo, no importa cual sea. Es el encargado de equipar a la Mafia con los mejores transportes. Rápidos, elegantes y letales.

— Así es— Franky se cruzó de brazos—. Y como entenderás, no puedo arriesgarme a que la pasma te pille con uno de estos.

— Un millón y medio— dijo la Gata con tono serio.

El Hombre de Acero asintió con la cabeza y alzó los brazos.

— ¡Todo tuyo! Zambai, llama a los otros. Quiero a este Mustang listo en media hora— se giró y se dirigió a otros dos hombres que trabajaban una tartana en muy mal estado—. ¡Hey! ¿Habéis visto a Mozu y a Kiwi?

— Estamos aquí— respondieron a la vez dos mujeres de pelo extraño y nariz pronunciada. 

— Acompañad a Nami a la parte trasera y entregadle sus cosas. 

Ambas asintieron y condujeron a mi cliente al lugar ordenado.

Franky se giró hacia a mí y me miró a los ojos, esta vez con una expresión menos desafiante.

— Gracias por haberla protegido— me dijo bajando el tono. 

— Soy un asesino, no me des las gracias por hacer bien mi trabajo— le advertí.

No era la primera vez que me agradecían haberme cargado a alguien, ni tampoco la primera que aquellas palabras me hacían sentir mal. 

El Hombre de Acero estaba totalmente equivocado conmigo. A mí no me pagaban por hacer de guardaespaldas, sino por matar. Era algo con lo que ya estaba bastante familiarizado y la muerte nunca se debe tomar tan a la ligera. 

Era insultante que me diera las gracias por acabar con la vida de alguien. 

Él asintió con la cabeza y torció los labios sin saber muy bien qué responder.

— ¿Tienes algún teléfono que pueda usar?— pregunté descartando la posibilidad de usar el mío. Podrían pincharme el aparato en cualquier momento. De hecho, debía pensar alguna manera de deshacerme de él.

— ¡Por supuesto!— sonrió y llamó a otro de sus secuaces.

El hombre de pelo oscuro y gafas de mecánico me tendió su móvil y yo comencé a marcar un número que me sabía de memoria a la perfección. 

— ¿Tú también necesitas recoger algo?— preguntó la voz de Nami detrás de mí.

Se había puesto unos vaqueros ajustados, pero no se había desprendido de mi sudadera. Al hombro llevaba colgada una bolsa de color verde en la que imaginé que debía estar el resto de su ropa.

Asentí con la cabeza mientras escuchaba los primeros tonos. Como imaginé, no tardó en contestar.

— El oso al aparato.

— 09 513 87 9046— recité de memoria con voz grave.

Como era de esperar, se hizo un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

— No me jodas...

— Prepara mis cosas, Bepo— miré a la ladrona por el rabillo del ojo—. He vuelto a las andadas.


	5. Conspiración

En algún lugar de Los Ángeles, California. Las 01:47.

Hacía bastante que Sir Crocodile no recibía ningún informe de los mercenarios que había enviado en persecución de la ladrona, y eso lo molestaba considerablemente.

Sabía que no le quedaba otra opción que reconocer que debían de estar muertos, y eso significaba que había perdido una oportunidad única de recuperar el dinero. Maldijo entre dientes.

La entrega sería dentro de dos semanas y si no se presentaba allí con los diez millones, Barbanegra se encargaría de él.

Dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y se recostó en su confortable sillón de cuero, dándole todavía vueltas a la serie de infortunios que habían tenido lugar a lo largo del mes.

Estaba realmente agotado y consideraba que debía tomarse unas buenas vacaciones. Quizás se fuera unos meses a Europa, donde seguro que podría descansar de aquellos imbéciles que lo seguían a todas partes.

Recordó el informativo que había visto por televisión aquella misma mañana. ¿Un homicidio en Manhattan? Ni de coña. Aquel había sido el último lugar donde sus sicarios habían establecido contacto con él diciéndole que habían capturado a la chica.

— Y sin embargo no hay rastro de ella— murmuró mientras le daba otra calada al puro que sostenía con los dientes.

Les advirtió varias veces de que no llamaran la atención y no obstante, ese mismo día se había producido una explosión, un atraco en una farmacia y el robo de una lancha.

Eran demasiadas coincidencias.

Sabía perfectamente cómo trabajaba Nami. Ella no era reconocida en la organización por llamar la atención, sino por todo lo contrario. Sabía pasar inadvertida y era la reina del silencio y el engaño. Perderla había sido un golpe duro.

Por el contrario, los novatos a los que había mandado no eran precisamente cautelosos, y eso le había pasado factura.

— ¡Vivi!— llamó apagando el puro en el cenicero que había a la derecha de la mesa.

Los portones de madera de roble se abrieron y dieron paso a una joven esbelta de pelo azul plateado. Llevaba un vestido blanco con un cinturón dorado que se ajustaba a su figura.

— ¿Me llamaba, Sir Crocodile?— se detuvo a unos pasos de la mesa.

El Rey del Desierto esperó a que las puertas se cerraran de nuevo.

— ¿Se sabe algo de Ian e Iron?

— No hemos conseguido localizarlos y tampoco contestan a nuestras llamadas— respondió—. Deben de estar muertos.

Crocodile alzó disimuladamente la barbilla y se acomodó en el asiento. Decidió dar el asunto por zanjado y centró su atención en otro tema.

— ¿Y qué hay de...?— hizo una pausa y se llevó la mano a las sienes—. Mmm... el chico este que trabaja para Edward. Arg, ¿cómo se llamaba...?

— ¿Se refiere a Puño de Fuego?— Crocodile asintió—. Esta mañana ha llegado uno de nuestros hombres afirmando que él y su banda han exterminado al resto.

— ¿Esta mañana? ¡Y por qué no se me ha informado antes!— se puso en pie y golpeó la mesa con el puño.

Vivi retrocedió unos pasos procurando guardar distancias. Tenía la mirada clavada en el garfio de su jefe. Sabía muy bien lo que era capaz de hacer con aquella pieza de oro.

Él, por otra parte, suspiró profundamente y se sentó de nuevo, intentando calmarse.

— Estoy rodeado de inútiles— declaró. Miró a la chica—. Coge a tus hombres y envíale un mensajito a Edward, pero a Puño de Fuego lo quiero vivo.

La joven asintió con la cabeza y dio media vuelta, dirigiéndose a paso ligero hacia la salida.

— Y Vivi...— añadió Crocodile, deteniendo a la chica en seco—. No me falles de nuevo.

La muchacha tragó saliva y apretó la mandíbula antes de asentir, retomando su rumbo. Los hombres que había apostados al otro lado de las puertas las abrieron y la dejaron ir. Antes de que se cerraran de nuevo, uno de ellos asomó la cabeza.

— Señor, han vuelto.

— Que pasen— ordenó Crocodile.

Se encendió otro puro mientras observaba con la mirada cansada cómo entraban a la habitación dos de sus mejores asesinos.

— ¿Y el Tarareador?

— Dijo que se encargaría de hacerlos cantar— respondió una mujer de pelo largo y oscuro.

Crocodile sonrió con sorna y un hilo de humo salió de su boca.

— ¿Os habéis enterado?— los invitó a sentarse en las butacas que había al otro lado de su escritorio haciendo un gesto con la mano—. La Gata Ladrona ha escapado con el dinero.

— No debieron subestimarla— suspiró el otro asesino, un hombre de pelo verde que ocultaba la experiencia de su profesión en la cicatriz que le cruzaba el ojo izquierdo.

Crocodile asintió con la cabeza y le pasó a la mujer el periódico del día por una página abierta. La ojiazul leyó el encabezado de la página.

— ¿Alguna idea?

El joven estiró el cuello para poder echarle un vistazo al papel, no quería perderse ningún detalle de lo que quisiera que estuvieran hablando.

— Trafalgar D. Water Law— respondió la chica ofreciendo una sonrisa a su jefe.

Crocodile apoyó la espalda en su asiento, satisfecho.

Sí, el rostro del muchacho ya le había pasado fugazmente por la mente varias veces. ¿Quién si no podría haber ayudado a escapar a Nami?

— Hace poco la Princesa Serpiente me mencionó algo de un vuelo con destino a Londres— continuó dándole otra calada al puro.

— ¿Algo sospechoso en los papeles?— preguntó el asesino al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

— Sí... Alguien piensa viajar junto con nuestra amiguita a Europa y me gustaría darles una fiesta de despedida.

El joven se puso en pie arrastrando la butaca y se llevó la mano al costado, donde acostumbraba llevar tres espadas.

— Déjeme ir a mí, Sir Crocodile— dijo—. Esa mujer ha mancillado nuestro honor y pisoteado nuestra confianza. Será para mí un orgullo acabar con la vida de la traidora.

— No, iré yo— ella también se levantó y cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho—. Soy la mejor en lo que a matar se refiere. La estrangularé y disfrutaré escuchando su último suspiro.

Crocodile sonrió complacido, orgulloso de contar con secuaces como aquellos. Aun así debía tener cuidado si no quería acabar como Joker, quien tuvo que deshacerse de dos de sus mejores hombres después de depositar en ellos toda su confianza.

Se apartó el puro de la boca y los miró a ambos, intentando decidirse. Señaló con el cigarro a la muchacha.

— Nico— cruzaron miradas—. Irás a ver a la Princesa Serpiente y la ayudarás a averiguar quién les consiguió los billetes. No hace falta que te diga qué tendrás que hacer después.

Nico Robin asintió con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación nada más recibir la orden.

El asesino no pudo evitar sentirse triunfante, había estado esperando una oportunidad así desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tenía una importante cuenta que saldar con aquella zorra.

— Roronoa— continuó Crocodile, esta vez dirigiéndose al muchacho del pelo verde—, coge a los hombres que necesites. La quiero muerta.

— ¿Y el Cirujano de la Muerte?

Crocodile se inclinó y sonrió de lado, dándole de esa forma más profundidad a sus palabras.

— Aplástalo.

...  
..  
.

___ NAMI ___

— Gracias por todo, Franky— sonreí al tiempo que subía sobre mi nueva moto.

Estaba realmente encantada de poder tener un transporte para mí sola. De esa manera no tendría que aguantar los irritantes comentarios de Law.

Él, por su parte, no parecía muy convencido de querer aceptar el Mustang azul eléctrico que le había conseguido. Por su actitud de niño mimado, podía verse claramente que prefería su deportivo, pero no podíamos arriesgarnos a que rastrearan su matrícula.

Menudo desagradecido.

— No es nada, mujer— respondió el Hombre de Acero.

Mozu y Kiwi nos entregaron al médico y a mí dos nuevos teléfonos de usar y tirar, y también una dirección. Les lancé una mirada interrogante.

— Newark Liberty International Airport Marriott— sonrió Kiwi.

— Pensamos que estaríais mejor en un hotel que dando tumbos por ahí— añadió Mozu.

Law ladeó la mirada. O no se le daba bien dar las gracias o era un maleducado. Me fijé en que ya no desviaba tanto los ojos hacia mí y pensé que debía de ser por los pantalones que acababa de ponerme. Suspiré.

— Llevad cuidado, chicos— advirtió Franky. Me señaló con un dedo—. Y que ni se te pase por la cabeza llamar la atención.

Le guiñé un ojo y le enseñé la punta de la lengua a modo de respuesta. Él frunció los labios, pero finalmente sonrió.

Nos despidieron y todos volvieron al taller, cuya puerta se cerró después de que entraran. El coche del médico serviría como piezas de repuesto para los modelos en los que trabajaba Franky.

Law subió al Mustang y bajó la ventanilla. Yo estaba a su lado, montada en mi nueva compañera de viaje. Lo miré y le dediqué una sonrisa ladina. Él me la devolvió.

— No piensas pasar desapercibida, ¿me equivoco?— me miró con sus penetrantes ojos grises.

Yo negué con la cabeza y él fijó la vista al frente antes de relamerse el labio superior con la lengua. Tenía esa sonrisa tan característica suya que me empezaba a volver loca.

Apretó el volante con ambas manos.

— Pues dime, Gata-ya... ¿dónde prefieres que empecemos a liarla?


	6. De vuelta a los viejos tiempos

___ LAW ___ 

Apreté los manillares de la moto con fuerza, mientras me movía, nervioso.

¿Cuánto me iba hacer esperar?

Estaba impaciente por volver a sentir la adrenalina fluyendo por mis venas, y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que liándola parda con ella.

La estaba esperando frente a la gasolinera justo bajo el objetivo de una cámara de seguridad. Queríamos que nos vieran. 

La idea, por supuesto, había sido suya y yo no había puesto ninguna pega... salvo a vestirme en ningún disfraz. No obstante, consiguió convencerme de que llevara una sudadera blanca cuya capucha tenía forma de oso. Pretendía que recreásemos la escena ilícita de alguna película.

Yo también le había elegido algo. Un modelo ligero que hacía referencia al apodo que le dieron en la Mafia. Esperé a que desistiera, pero para mi asombro, la ladrona había aceptado mi desafío con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa ladina.

Moví los hombros en círculos, empezaba a impacientarme. 

Quería sentirla abrazada a mí mientras recorriéramos las calles de Newark a toda pastilla. Debía reconocer que intentar quitarme a la chica de la cabeza empezaba a ser todo un reto. Aquella mujer se estaba convirtiendo en el remedio que sanaría mis heridas del pasado.

Escuché el estruendo de unos disparos y me mordí lentamente el labio inferior mientras imaginaba lo divertido que hubiera sido verla atracar la gasolinera vestida de aquella forma. Sentí a mi corazón dar brincos de la alegría.

Hacía tanto que no me sentía así...

— ¡Law!

Arranqué la moto y giré uno de los manillares a modo de respuesta, el motor rugiendo bajo mi cuerpo. No pude evitar girar el cuello para verla correr hacia mí. 

El viento se llevaba su vestido estampado de gatos blancos y negros, y con aquellas botas de tacón parecía que estuviera pisando charcos en vez de corriendo. Pensé que estaba adorable con aquella diadema de orejas felinas.

Aún le quedaban unos metros para llegar hasta el punto de encuentro cuando aparecieron tres coches de policía de detrás del establecimiento. La pasma había estado más activa desde todo lo ocurrido en Manhattan, así que era de esperar que actuasen rápido. El sonido de las sirenas y las luces azules y rojas me recordaba a mis tiempos en la Mafia.

Chasqueé la lengua. ¿Tantos agentes solo por unos cientos de dólares? Aquello solo podía significar una cosa.

Sonreí de lado mientras me ponía en marcha, dándole la vuelta al pilar sobre el que estaba la cámara y me dirigí hacia la ladrona. Cuando casi estuve a su altura reduje la velocidad y le tendí la mano, la cual ella aceptó, y saltó sobre la moto, la mochila con el botín colgada a su espalda.

Derrapé y volví a girar el manillar para salir de aquel desesperante lugar a toda velocidad. 

— Les sacaba ventaja— gritó para hacerse oír por encima del jaleo—. Podrías haberte aguantado un poco más.

— ¿Y esperar de brazos cruzados a ver cómo te volaban la cabeza?— giré bruscamente en un cruce, saltándome un semáforo—. Además, me has hecho esperar demasiado.

Nami no me rodeó la cintura, sino que pasó sus manos por debajo de mis brazos y las cruzó sobre mi pecho, envolviéndome en un abrazo que con los minutos iría volviéndose cada vez más agobiante. 

— Veamos— dijo mientras miraba por encima de mi hombro el panel de la moto—. Este.

Pulsó un botón y apareció una ametralladora en miniatura del retrovisor derecho. Tecleó algo mientras fijaba el objetivo gracias a la ayuda del espejo y la metralleta comenzó a disparar. 

Pensaba que algo tan pequeño resultaría inútil contra nuestros perseguidores, pero la obra de Franky consiguió hacer que me tragara mi orgullo cuando el coche de policía que encabezaba la persecución giró bruscamente y se estrelló contra un árbol que había en la acera. Una cortina de humo ascendía al cielo desde el motor del vehículo.

— ¿Te fías de él ahora?— me preguntó la Gata.

Yo me encogí de hombros y nuestras miradas se encontraron en el retrovisor. Juraría haber visto una luz eléctrica en sus ojos. Sonreí de lado y volví a centrarme en la carretera.

Pulsó otro botón y la canción Highway to Hell le robó todo el protagonismo al arma del espejo.

— ¿AC/DC? 

Ella se rió y levantó un brazo mientras dejaba escapar un grito de júbilo a modo de respuesta. Yo sonreí.

En el siguiente cruce derrapé de nuevo y aminoré la marcha, dándole un margen de tiempo para que saltara. Cuando puso los pies en tierra se giró y me miró a los ojos.

— Cinco minutos.

Asentí con la cabeza y aceleré al tiempo que las luces de la pasma aparecían por la esquina. Vi a Nami desaparecer entre la gente y mi corazón encontró alivio cuando comprobé que la policía no había reparado en ella. 

Con el pulso todavía a mil y siendo aún presa del efecto de la adrenalina, conseguí darles esquinazo en menos tiempo del que la ladrona me había dado. Abandoné la moto en una callejuela y me hice uno con el gentío mientras volvía sobre mis pasos, dirigiéndome al lugar donde me había separado de ella sin quitarme en ningún momento la capucha.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y metí las manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera. Apoyé la espalda en la esquina de un McDonald y esperé a que volviera. 

Una mano me agarró del brazo y tiró de mí hacia el callejón que había al lado. 

Busqué sus ojos instintivamente y dejé que me arrastrara a un lugar más privado mientras perdía el control de mi respiración de nuevo. Esta vez sintiendo algo más que pura adrenalina. 

Fui yo, quien impacientado, acabé deshaciéndome de su agarre y le cogí la mano. Ahora era yo quien encabezaba la marcha, tirando de ella. 

Cuando consideramos que estábamos lo suficientemente lejos de la gente nos miramos a los ojos. 

La ladrona se había soltado el pelo y tenía la frente perlada por el sudor. Me acerqué a ella y la agarré del brazo, dejándome llevar y sin ser consciente de que me arrepentiría de aquello en un futuro no muy lejano.

Ella interpuso entre ambos la mochila, con la mirada fija en otra parte.

— Setecientos— dijo con la voz cortada. 

La estudié con los ojos. Estaba nerviosa, la delataban su disimulado tembleque de piernas y su mandíbula apretada. 

Sonreí, dándole rienda suelta a mi imaginación. Estaba arrebatadora incluso en ese disfraz.

Ella hizo acopio de valor y me miró a los ojos. Después, para mi fastidio, desplazó sus pupilas hacia arriba. Sonrió con sorna y me rascó la nuca.

— Estás adorable— se mofó, dirigiendo una mirada divertida hacia la capucha con forma de oso que me cubría la cabeza.

Fruncí el ceño y con una mano hice hacia atrás la capucha. No quería que me viera "adorable".

Empezó a reírse por lo bajo. Por alguna razón no apartó la mano de mi cuello, cosa que agradecí.

— Venga, médico. Te van a salir arrugas si siempre estás de morros.

Noté un tono sarcástico en su voz y no tuve ningún inconveniente en mostrarle mi sonrisa lasciva. Volví a ver un brillo eléctrico en sus ojos, un centelleo que me puso los pelos de punta y me obligó a tragar saliva.

Y como si fuera obra de algún hechizo, se me hizo imposible apartar la mirada de sus orbes marrones.

Nami dejó caer la mochila al suelo para terminar de rodearme el cuello con los brazos. Yo hice lo propio, estrechándola contra mí. Algo se quebró en mi interior. 

Quería besarla. No, me moría por besarla, y sin embargo no me atreví a moverme ni un centímetro. Verla a menos de un palmo de mí me disparaba los sentidos y hacía que mi mente jugara con mi más censuradas fantasías.

No podía entenderlo... En otro tiempo podría haberlo hecho, haber acercado su boca a la mía y haberla besado, y sin embargo, después de tantas otras ocasiones, esa vez simplemente no pude.

Porque tenía miedo...

Pero no era solo yo. Sus piernas se habían vuelto gelatina y podía sentir la suavidad de su piel temblar bajo mis manos. Su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente, y tragaba con dificultad. Sus mejillas delataban un rubor enternecedor. 

Pensé inevitablemente en varios comentarios que pudieran atentar contra su orgullo solo con el objetivo de poder deleitarme un poco más de tiempo con aquel tímido sonrojo. Pero finalmente me decanté por decir:

— No te estaré poniendo nerviosa, ¿verdad, mocosa?— tenía la voz tan cortada que yo también noté que me subían los colores.

Ella negó con la cabeza repetidas veces y finalmente enterró la cabeza en mi pecho, para mi alivio. No sabía como reaccionaría de tener que sostenerle la mirada por más tiempo. 

Yo intensifiqué el abrazo, deslizando los brazos por su espalda. Hundí la nariz en su pelo intentando quedarme con todos los detalles de su ser. 

Y aunque aquello ya era de por sí algo de lo que yo mismo me advertía, quería más como el egoísta que era.

— Será mejor que volvamos— murmuré cuando comprendí que no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y deshice el abrazo.

Me eché la capucha sobre la cabeza y comencé a andar sin atreverme a mirarla de nuevo a la cara. Dejándola allí, temblando.

...  
..  
.

Detuve el Mustang cerca de una construcción a medio edificar y salí del coche.

Eran las 08:31 y ninguno había dormido desde la noche anterior por miedo a que la policía o la Mafia dieran con nosotros. 

Nami me dedicó una mirada cansada desde su moto, la cual habíamos conseguido recuperar sin contratiempos. 

— Espérame aquí— le ordené mientras echaba a andar hacia la cimentación.

— ¿Adónde vas?— preguntó cuando pasé por su lado.

— Tengo que recoger unas cosas. Métete en el coche y duerme algo. Volveré en media hora como mucho.

Ninguno se atrevió a levantar la cabeza para buscar los ojos del otro, y es que las cosas se habían puesto bastante tensas entre ambos. 

Los dos éramos conscientes de que lo que ocurrió la noche anterior fue... raro. Nadie había tocado el tema desde entonces y tampoco habíamos probado a entablar una conversación. 

Aquello me estaba matando. 

Puse un pie sobre el cemento y decidí no pensar más en el tema. Bajé unas escaleras hasta la planta baja del edificio, donde había un ascensor. Subí al elevador y tecleé el mismo código numérico que había dado por teléfono.

El montacargas se detuvo cuatro plantas por debajo de la que me encontraba en un principio. Unas puertas de acero me abrieron paso a una estrecha sala de paredes y suelo blancos. Me acerqué a una pantalla táctil que había a la derecha de otra puerta y dejé que el dispositivo me escaneara el pulgar y la retina.

— Trafalgar D. Water Law— dijo una voz robótica—. Acceso autorizado.

Las puertas se abrieron hacia los lados y recorrí el pasillo de mármol con monotonía. 

Conocía todos los rincones de aquel lugar a la perfección. Mi trabajo en la Mafia me había llevado allí varias veces a lo largo de mi carrera como asesino y esa era la razón por la que no quería a la ladrona en aquella ratonera.

Ahí las confianzas me habían dado otro nombre del que en un principio me sentía orgulloso, pero que ahora solo me hacían pensar en lo gilipollas que fui. Otro de mis muchos errores que añadir a la lista.

— ¡Law!— me saludó el único amigo que me quedaba.

Estaba esperándome al final de la galería con un café, cosa que agradecí con una sonrisa. El pelo blanco le caía de forma desordenada sobre los ojos, entorpeciéndole la vista. Se pasó el brazo por la frente para apartarse el flequillo y me ofreció una mano para que se la estrechase. Bebí la infusión en tres tragos escasos y lo seguí por el laberinto de pasillos.

— Después de que llamaras todavía tardé en creerme que fueras tú— confesó—. Llevabas tanto tiempo sin dar señales de vida que empezábamos a pensar que el próximo lugar donde te encontraríamos sería en el vertedero de Dios.

— Ya... yo tampoco me creo que esté metido en este lío de nuevo.

Bepo no había cambiado nada. Seguía vistiendo su bata blanca mal abotonada y todavía tenía la piel pálida. En aquel escondrijo lo conocían por Oso, ya que tenía el récord de dormir más horas seguidas y podía comer por tres personas.

— ¿Y qué te ha hecho volver?— me preguntó cuando entramos al almacén.

Me encogí de hombros. Sinceramente no sabía qué hacía desafiando a la organización más poderosa que conocía el mundo. 

— Venganza— me limité a decir.

Él gruñó mientras enterraba la mitad del cuerpo en una de las cajas que había apiladas a ambos lados de la habitación, buscando algo.

— Sabes de primera mano que la venganza no resuelve nada.

— Lo sé, pero pienso que eso me ayudará a limpiar mi conciencia. 

Bepo sacó de la caja un largo abrigo negro. La prenda aún conservaba en la parte inferior derecha y en la manga derecha el logo que había estado torturándome en sueños durante años.

— El resto lo tienen los chicos. Les alegrará verte— me animó.

El Oso cerró la puerta del almacén y me condujo a la sala de investigación.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando nos enteramos de la explosión en Manhattan... pensamos que estabas muerto.

— ¿Conocíais mi localización?— pregunté deteniéndome en seco.

— Por supuesto que sí. Ningún asesino famoso, y menos el Cirujano de la Muerte, desaparece así sin más... Oye, no me mires así— dijo antes de poner los brazos en jarras—. ¡No te hemos delatado en ningún momento!

Entramos a una gran sala donde trabajaba todo el equipo de investigación de Bepo. Había más personas de las que recordaba, la mayoría sentadas frente a un monitor, el resto atendiendo llamadas y observando una pantalla que reflejaba un mapamundi. 

Todos alzaron la cabeza cuando la puerta se cerró tras nosotros.

— ¡Law está de vuelta, chicos!— gritó Bepo desde detrás de mí mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

Los muchachos vitorearon junto al Oso mi llegada, obligándome a sonreír. Uno a uno se fueron levantando para darme la bienvenida. Aquellos que me conocían de haber trabajado antes conmigo se entretenían algo más para preguntarme qué había sido de mí en aquella semana o cómo estaba. 

— Veo muchas caras nuevas por aquí— dije lo suficientemente bajo para que solo Bepo pudiera escucharme. 

— La Princesa Serpiente parece no tener suficientes lacayos.

Penguin y Shachi se acercaron a nosotros y me ofrecieron mi sombrero estampado, mi espada y una pistola.

— No has dejado que coja ni una mota de polvo— sonreí sospesando la prenda.

— Nunca me lo hubiera perdonado— respondió Bepo.

— Bienvenido de nuevo, tío.

— Da gusto tenerte por aquí otra vez.

Choqué las manos a mis antiguos compañeros mientras me ajustaba la visera de la gorra. Shachi se sacó unos sobres del bolsillo y me los ofreció. No dudé en lanzarle una mirada asesina.

— Vamos, Law. Hasta hace no mucho se te conocía por ser todo un Ladrón de Corazones.

Ahí estaba... la razón por la que ni se me pasó por la cabeza meter a la ladrona en aquel agujero de mala muerte. El nombre que me había estado acompañando durante nueve años. 

— He cambiado— insistí fulminándolo con los ojos.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos y Shachi volvió a guardarse los preservativos en la chaqueta.

Y justo cuando estaba pensando que ya iba siendo hora de marcharme de aquella ratonera, unas luces rojas iluminaron la habitación. Se escuchó una irritante alarma.

Bepo se llevó la mano al oído y asintió con la cabeza. Debía de llevar algún pinganillo en el oído. Alzó la voz para mandar tranquilidad y me sonrió.

— No te preocupes, algún imbécil ha bajado al agujero equivocado, eso es todo.

Pero yo no podía dejar de pensar en la Mafia y en la policía. Ambas fuerzas estaban intentando darnos caza. Entonces me acordé. Ella seguía allí arriba.

— Quizás debería...— empecé a desenvainar la espada, pero Bepo me detuvo.

— No será necesario. Nadie es capaz de cruzar más de una puerta sin que nosotros lo sepamos.

Suspiré, pero confié en su palabra ya que él parecía bastante tranquilo.

— Han habido unos cuantos cambios desde que te fuiste— me dijo rodeándome los hombros con el brazo y llevándome a su despacho—. Han matado a gente, Law...

— ¿Algo que no sepa ya?

— A gente de la organización.

Bepo tomó asiento y yo hice lo propio frente a su escritorio. Apoyé los codos en las rodillas y lo miré fijamente.

— Te escucho.

— Después de que te fueras, los tres peces gordos comenzaron a enfrentarse... Los dejaste bien jodidos, ¿sabes? Pero no has sido el único que ha planificado un golpe contra la Mafia.

Aquellas palabras despertaron mi curiosidad. La Gata había hecho una referencia a ello aquel día en Manhattan, pero no había querido soltar nada más. 

Bepo prosiguió.

— Hace tres años, un tío que trabajaba para Joker metió las narices donde no debía y descubrió algo que le hizo olerse algo muy malo.

— ¿El qué?

— No lo sé— reconoció, bajando la voz—. Lo que sí sé es que consiguió sublevar a media Mafia con la idea de poner fin a los planes de Joker.

— ¿Quién?— apuré a preguntar con el ceño fruncido.

— Un novato. Todos lo conocen por Sombrero de Paja.

Decidí que aquel tío ya me caía bien. Apoyé la espalda en el respaldo de la butaca.

— ¿Qué pasó con el golpe?

— Los mataron a todos, salvo a aquellos que se movían desde las sombras. Todavía estamos intentando descubrir quiénes fueron. Aunque hay alguien a quien no consiguieron liquidar.

— La Gata Ladrona — murmuré.

Bepo sonrió. 

— Veo que estás más enterado de lo que creía— dijo.

Yo ignoré el comentario.

— ¿Y el novato?

— Solo sabemos que lo capturaron y que lo llevaron ante Akainu. Algunos dicen que está en el vertedero de Dios, otros que se encuentra en un agujero sufriendo algún tipo de tortura, otros...

— Definitivamente está muerto— dije con desánimo. 

Bepo se encogió de hombros. 

— Quién sabe...

El Oso se llevó la mano a la oreja y enarcó las cejas. Se puso en pie.

— Lo tenemos— afirmó, refiriéndose al intruso.

Salió del despacho a paso ligero y yo lo seguí de cerca. Avanzamos por el corredor que había entre los escritorios de los asalariados y nos plantamos a los pies de las escaleras. Escuchamos unas voces desde el otro lado de la puerta que había unos metros por encima de nosotros. 

Dos hombres vestidos en traje sujetaban por los brazos a la ladrona que me había robado el corazón.

Apreté la mandíbula. ¿Acaso no era capaz de acatar una simple orden o qué?

— Estaba intentando desactivar el escáner de la entrada, señor— dijo uno de los seguratas a Bepo.

Los ojos de Nami y los míos se encontraron.

— Diles que me suelten ahora mismo, Law— pidió desafiándome con la mirada. ¿Cómo podía andar con exigencias en un momento como aquel?

De repente, toda la atención recayó sobre mí. Dejé escapar un suspiro de resignación al tiempo que me pasaba una mano por la cara y moví la mano en el aire para quitarle importancia al asunto. 

— Dejadla, es mi cliente.

Los guardias la soltaron al momento sin terminar de comprender qué estaba pasando y se apresuraron a abandonar la habitación cuando Bepo los despidió con un gesto de muñeca. Todo el mundo volvió a su trabajo.

Bepo me llevó a un sitio más apartado.

— Así que venganza...— parecía molesto.

— Bueno— me rasqué la nuca—, han pasado muchas cosas, y ade...— su mirada de reproche me sacó de quicio—. ¡Qué!

— Te diré qué, Law... Que toda la puta Mafia va detrás de ella, ¿y me la traes aquí?

— Se ha colado ella solita, y deja de hablar como si el soplón fuera yo.

Bepo exhaló una gran cantidad de aire por la nariz y se cruzó de brazos, endulzando la mirada. Me puso una mano en el hombro.

— Perdona, tío. Es solo que no la esperaba aquí.

Sentí una punzada de dolor en la cabeza y me masajeé las sienes con paciencia. Le conté cómo empezó todo— saltándome algún que otro preliminar—, y él permaneció en silencio hasta que hube terminado. 

Miró a la ladrona y después volvió a dirigirse a mí.

— Tengo dos habitaciones libres una planta más abajo. Id y descansar algo— me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. Hablaremos más tarde.


	7. Un último adiós

___ ACE ___

Pateé una lata y escondí mis nudillos ensangrentados en los bolsillos del pantalón. 

Estaba empezando a cansarme de todo aquello y necesitaba dormir un poco.

Sorteé a la gente que se cruzaba en mi camino mientras me observaban con desconfianza, y yo solo podía agachar la cabeza y fingir que no me daba cuenta. Sus miradas me hacían sentir tan vulnerable, tan pequeño...

Doblé en una esquina y seguí andando hasta llegar a una modesta casa de ladrillos que contaba con un pequeño jardín trasero.

Daba igual cuántas veces me prometiera no hacerlo, siempre que podía acababa volviendo a aquel lugar.

Salté la valla de madera que rodeaba el patio después de mirar a ambos lados de la calle. Lo último que necesitaba era que los vecinos volvieran a llamar a la policía.

Atravesé de puntillas el patio y me coloqué justo bajo mi ventana favorita. Me llevé las manos a la boca y empecé a imitar los gruñidos y ladridos de un perro de la forma más ridícula que pude.

En seguida escuché una risita que me caló el corazón. Moda se asomó por la ventana y me recibió con una sonrisa deslumbrante. No dejaba de reírse de aquella forma tan característica suya.

— Ace, deja de insultar a los pobres animales— me dijo.

Sonreí e incliné brevemente la cabeza a modo de disculpa. Ella dio unos saltitos, emocionada. Hacía varias semanas que no me pasaba por allí y estaba expectante.

— ¿Vas a invitarme a subir?— pregunté en un susurro.

Moda asintió con la cabeza varias veces y se apartó un poco del ventano.

Empecé a escalar la fachada de la casa ayudándome de la canaleta y de los huecos que había entre los ladrillos. A la niña le encantaba verme hacer aquello y yo adoraba dejarla con la boca abierta. 

Me quedé en cuclillas sobre el alféizar, justo a la altura de sus ojos. Hizo un puchero y yo puse los ojos en blanco. Por más veces que ocurriera, no terminaba de acostumbrarme a aquello. De modo que gruñí y le puse mi sombrero en la cabeza. 

Una sonrisa radiante apareció en su rostro y empezó a girar como una peonza agarrando las alas de la prenda. Salté al interior de la habitación y Moda corrió a darme un abrazo que me dejó sin aire. 

Me rasqué la nuca y miré hacia otro lado, incómodo, dándole palmaditas en el hombro. Nunca sabía qué hacer en momentos como ese. 

Me fijé en que había crecido hasta el punto de que ya casi me llegaba a la altura del pecho. 

— Ace— dijo aún con la cara estrechada contra mi costado.

Le rasqué la cabeza y gruñí a modo de respuesta. Me miró a los ojos.

— Te he echado de menos.

No lo expresé, pero aquellas palabras se colaron en una parte de mí que creía inexpugnable. Me puse en cuclillas y le dí un golpecito con el dedo en la nariz. 

— Yo a ti también— sonreí.

La niña se llevó las manos al lugar donde había recibido el golpe e hizo un mohín, provocando que casi me ahogara en mi propia risa.

— ¡Ace!— me regañó, abochornada—. ¡No te rías! ¡Ace, eres tonto!

Pedí silencio mientras me ponía en pie de un salto para comprobar que nadie entraba a la habitación. Moda se tapó la boca con las manos y me hizo un gesto para que esperase. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y asomó la cabeza. 

— Todo despejado, capitán— susurró con una sonrisa mientras cerraba y volvía a mi lado.

Cerré el puño y levanté el pulgar devolviéndole el gesto, pero la niña puso los brazos en jarras y entrecerró los ojos.

— Si eres tan fuerte como dices, ¿por qué tienes miedo de mis padres?

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Aquellas preguntas tan inocentes me encogían el corazón.

— No tengo miedo— dije sentándome en su cama.

— Sí que tienes. 

— He dicho que no— bufé, molesto.

— Ace, eres un mentiroso y un miedica.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir, mocosa?

La sujeté por la cintura y la levanté sin ningún esfuerzo por encima de mi cabeza, fulminándola con la mirada. Moda empezó a reírse para mi desconcierto, me sujetó las muñecas para mantener el equilibrio y me sacó la lengua. 

Maldita cría...

Ella me miró los nudillos y su expresión cambió radicalmente.

— Quiero curarte— reconoció.

La dejé en el suelo y esperé sentado en el colchón que había junto a su escritorio a que trajera el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Me fijé en un cuaderno de matemáticas que descansaba sobre la madera.

Moda se arrodilló frente a mí y me tomó la mano. 

— ¿Qué tal el cole?— le pregunté mientras me limpiaba la sangre de los nudillos.

— ¡Muy bien!— sonrió—. Pero es tan aburrido... 

Fruncí los labios. Sabía perfectamente la pregunta que iba a hacerme a continuación.

— ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si me llevas contigo?

— No.

— ¿Por qué? Me potaré bien, lo prometo... Te haré caso y te curaré cuando alguien te haga daño. Podríamos buscar a tu hermano juntos.

Yo la escuchaba decir todo aquello con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Apoyé el codo en la rodilla y la cabeza en la mano. 

— No puedo.

— ¡Por qué no!— se quejó. 

Sujetó mi muñeca con fuerza, vertiendo directamente el desinfectante sobre mis heridas y yo empecé a patear el suelo y a golpear el colchón con fuerza en un intento de no gritar o de apartarla de una hostia.

Sabía muy bien cómo tocarme las narices.

Cuando el desinfectante parecía que dejaba de hacerme arder la piel, apreté los labios y dejé escapar un profundo suspiro al tiempo que miraba hacia el techo. 

Moda aún me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— Porque las chicas solo pueden unirse a la tripulación si son novias de algún pirata— mentí, soltando la primera gilipollez que me pasó por la cabeza—. Así que no puedes.

Terminó de vendarme la mano y sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Entonces seamos novios, Ace.

Apreté la mandíbula mientras tragaba saliva. Puede que yo fuera de coña, pero ella se lo estaba tomando todo muy en serio y aquello me preocupaba bastante.

La idea de que la chiquilla se viera metida en un buen lío por mi culpa hacía que quisiera desaparecer. 

Intenté parecer despreocupado.

— ¡Pero si solo eres una cría!— reí mientras le sacudía el pelo de la cabeza, quitándole el pañuelo que le cubría el pelo.

— ¡No soy ninguna cría, tonto! Tengo ya doce años.

Se levantó y puso los brazos en jarras. Le sostuve la mirada bastante tiempo, hasta que enarqué una ceja y ella se echó a reír. Señaló mi pierna.

— ¿Puedo sentarme?

Asentí con la cabeza antes de separar las rodillas y me di unas palmaditas en el muslo para indicarle que ya podía subirse. Sus zapatos apenas rozaban el suelo. 

Moda empezó a repasar el tatuaje de mi brazo.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Cómo que "y bien" ?— enarqué las cejas.

— ¿Vamos a ser novios?

Empecé a preguntarme si sabía lo que significaba aquella palabra...

— Ni de coña— reí, y le quité el sombrero para ponérmelo yo.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque eres muy fea y no tienes tetas.

Me puso la mano en la boca con tanta fuerza que pensé que iba a retorcerme el cuello

— ¡Eres un grosero!— me espetó más roja que un tomate—. Te odio.

Empezó a golpearme el pecho con los puños y yo tuve que morderme los labios para no echarme a reír.

— Vale, lo siento, lo siento— dije alzando los brazos. 

Moda me miró a los ojos y dejó de pegarme. Desvió la mirada a otra parte, avergonzada. 

— Hagamos una cosa— dije deslizando un pulgar por su mejilla, obligándola a sostenerme la mirada—. Cuando tengas seis añitos más puedes volver a preguntármelo si es que sigues con esa idea en la cabeza, ¿de acuerdo?

Era una de las alternativas más inofensivas y estúpidas que podían ocurrírseme para evitar que se negara a hablarme durante lo que quedaba de día.

— Vale— sonrió.

Se bajó de mi pierna y me animó a que retomásemos nuestra aventura pirata, un juego que había empezado hacía unos meses cuando conocí a Moda en la calle y que se había transformado en un sueño mutuo.

En poco tiempo su cama se había convertido en nuestra base secreta; el armario, en la guarida de un invencible dragón escupe fuegos; su escritorio, en nuestro indestructible barco pirata; y el suelo era un océano abismal.

Acabábamos de terminar de vencer al dragón cuando recibí una llamada al móvil. Abrí la alforja que llevaba colgada a la altura del muslo y leí la pantalla. Era Marco.

Moda intentó mirar por encima de mi hombro.

— ¿Es Barbablanca?— canturreó. 

Descolgué la llamada mientras intentaba alejarme de la niña para evitar que pudiera escuchar nada de la conversación. Lo último que quería era asustarla o meterla en aprietos. Pero como ya he dicho, todo quedó en un intento.

— Ace— escuché la voz de Marco al otro lado de la línea.

— Sí, dime.

— Están aquí, y parece que andan buscándote.

— ¿A mí?— pregunté exaltado—. Ya era hora de que me tomaran en serio.

— No es ninguna tontería. Están atacando el distrito y nos faltan hombres. Padre está enfadado, dice que quiere verte ya mismo.

— ¿Dónde estás?— pregunté saltando sobre el escritorio de Moda, huyendo de ella.

— En Wisconsin Avenue, Washington D. C. Hemos acabado con uno de los grupos, pero hay más repartidos por toda la capital. 

Me mordí el labio inferior. Aquel lugar quedaba cerca de la casa de Moda. Me tiré sobre la cama de la niña cuando ella se acercó a mí.

— ¡Ace!— chilló ella.

Le hice un gesto para que se callara y pensé en alguna respuesta para Marco.

— ¿Y se puede saber por qué no me has llamado cuando los has visto?

— Te he llamado dos veces, máquina. 

Separé el aparato de mi oreja para comprobarlo, era cierto. Me encogí de hombros a la vez que le ponía la mano en la cara a la niña para que no se acercara. Moda volvió a gritar mi nombre, molesta.

— Bueno, pues espérame que en breve estoy allí, ¿vale?

— ¿Con quién estás?

— Con nadie, estoy solo— respondí.

Marco dudó en responder.

— Vale..., pero no la líes más. Te recuerdo que si no hubieras desafiado a la Mafia, todo esto no estaría pasando.

— Ya... todo esto no estaría pasando y tú no dejarías de quejarte de lo aburrida que es la vida y bla, bla, bla y bla, bla, bla.

— ¡Ah! No tan fuerte, Ace— se quejó Moda cuando le retorcí el brazo para que se estuviera quieta de una vez.

Se escuchó un silencio al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Interrumpo algo, Ace?

— ¿Eh? ¡Nooo!— dije más rojo que un tomate cuando comprendí a qué se refería.

— No estarás otra vez en casa de esa cría....

— Te he dicho que estoy solo— dije poniéndome en pie. Lo escuché suspirar—. Salgo ya para allá, espérame ahí.

Y colgué antes de que tuviera tiempo de decirme algo más. Me ajusté el sombrero y me alisé los pantalones.

Moda me miró, con la carita roja, enfadada. Se cruzó de brazos.

— Tengo que irme.

Enseguida abrió la boca y enarcó las cejas. 

— ¿Tan pronto? 

— Cosas de piratas— sonreí acariciándole el pelo.

La niña no respondió, sino que se limitó a quedarse allí parada, mirando al suelo, de rodillas. 

Me rasqué la nuca y noté como se me encogía el corazón. Pero debía de hacerlo, debía de despedirme de ella en serio, el adiós definitivo.

Si algo le pasaba a la chica por mi culpa no me lo perdonaría jamás, y aunque había sido un sueño precioso, no podía quedarme en su mundo infantil por más tiempo. Mi lugar estaba en algún callejón de Washington matándome a puñetazos con algún imbécil, no en aquella habitación de paredes rosas. 

Había ensayado tantas veces lo que le diría llegado el momento, y sin embargo no me salían las palabras...

Me puse en cuclillas y le acaricié la cara. Quería decirle la verdad, que yo no era ningún pirata de renombre, sino un pobre desgraciado que solo sabía meterse en líos; que los dragones solo existían en los cuentos de hadas; que Barbablanca solo era un viejo cascarrabias, jefe de una panda de brutos a la que acabé perteneciendo por cosas de la vida...

Quería decirle que era importante para mí y que en lo único que pensaba era en protegerla.

— Escúchame bien, Moda— dije sujetándola por los hombros—. Tienes que estudiar mucho para ser la niña más inteligente del mundo y convertirte en una mujer muy guapa y sexy. Si algún gilipollas te ofende, ya te he dicho mil veces dónde tienes que darle.

Ella se rió y yo le devolví el gesto. 

— Pero con fuerza, eh— le sacudí el pelo—. Ayuda mucho a tus padres y no les hagas enfadar, porque si no, no te comprarán caramelos y no dejes que esa sonrisa se apague, ¿vale?

— Ace, vas a volver, ¿verdad?

No respondí. Extraje dos mil dólares de la alforja y la apremié a que sacara nuestro cofre del tesoro— un cántaro de leche— donde guardábamos nuestro botín.

— Esto— dije sosteniendo los billetes frente a sus ojos— es...

— Es para la universidad— me interrumpió, terminando la frase por mí.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos instantes. Ella, mirando al suelo; yo, con un nudo en la garganta que me quitaba la respiración.

— Una cosa más, Moda...— la miré a los ojos—. Vive tu vida sin arrepentirte de nada, y quiero que pienses en mí todos los días, y que...

Se me tiró al cuello para rodearme con sus delgados brazos y hundió la cabeza en mi hombro.

— Yo también te quiero, Ace— sollozó.

Me alegré de que comprendiera que este iba a ser el final de nuestras grandísimas aventuras. Era más inteligente de lo que pensaba.

Y por primera vez le devolví el abrazo, sintiéndome parte de ella y su mundo.

...  
..  
.

— ¡Ya era hora!— exclamó Marco alzando los brazos—. Ya pensaba que te habías echado a dormir en algún portal o algo por el estilo.

Le choqué la mano y saludé al resto de compañeros que iban con él. 

— Tenía algo importante entre manos.

— Ya, claro... Haciendo otra vez de hermano mayor, supongo.

Ignoré el comentario y pregunté para todos:

— ¿Sabéis algo de Luffy?

Como esperaba, todos negaron con la cabeza. La respuesta siempre era la misma, pero en el fondo de mí corazón algo me decía que mi hermano estaba vivo, y la Mafia debía saber algo.

— Llevas dos años con esto, Ace— dijo Marco—. ¿No crees que ya va siendo hora de dejarlo?

Negué con la cabeza y apreté la mandíbula. 

Jozu y Vista se acercaron y me entregaron un papel.

— Los dirige Vivi— me informaron.

Marco se cruzó de brazos.

— Así que quien está detrás de todo esto es el Rey del Desierto...

Arrugué el papel y chasqueé la lengua. No había estado molestando a la Mafia para que me enviaran a Crocodile, sino a Joker, el tío para el que Luffy había estado trabajando.

— No importa— dije arrancando la moto de nuevo—. Los echaremos a patadas del distrito.

— Tú no.

— ¿Cómo dices?— pregunté mirando a Marco.

— Tú no irás. Padre ha dicho que no quiere que muevas ni un dedo hasta que haya hablado contigo.

Resoplé y fruncí los labios. El viejo siempre estaba limitándome. 

La situación era la siguiente: Barbablanca era un hombre bastante poderoso del bajo mundo que se había enfrentado junto a sus hombre varias veces a la Mafia. De modo que, para evitar más contratiempos, la organización le dio la oportunidad de poder controlar un distrito de Estados Unidos. La Mafia no pisaría aquella ciudad y el viejo no volvería a importunarlos. Ese lugar era Washington D. C.

Sin embargo, cuando me enteré de que Luffy llevaba desaparecido más de un año, no dudé ni un segundo en plantarles cara, cosa que molestó tanto al viejo como a la organización, y comencé una exhaustiva búsqueda por mi propia cuenta. 

— Entonces nos iremos ya, si no hay nada más que hablar— dijo Vista.

— Nosotros también nos vamos— respondió Marco—. Llevad cuidado.

Subió de un salto sobre su moto y nos separamos del resto, dirigiéndonos a nuestro escondite, donde me esperaba Barbablanca.


	8. Mi amada; mi pesadilla

___ LAW ___

La noche ya estaba muy entrada cuando salí del almacén. 

Llevaba las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón para esconder mi tembleque, y mis músculos en tensión me dificultaban el movimiento. 

Miré al cielo. Una luna llena era la única luz en aquella oscuridad abismal, mi única compañera. Y a pesar de agradecer aquella luminiscencia blanquecina, maldije en voz baja cuando advertí el rojo en gran parte de mi ropa y mi piel. 

Eran las 03:21 . Con algo de suerte, podría volver a la sede sin toparme con ningún escandaloso. El único obstáculo que me quedaba eran las cámaras de vigilancia que había apostadas en las esquinas de las calles y en los establecimientos, cuyas localizaciones había memorizado la noche anterior. 

Suspiré, agotado. 

Si Bepo me hubiera dado más detalles no me hubiera pasado media noche buscando a aquellos pobres desgraciados. Me mordí el labio inferior.

Me ajusté el gorro y apreté la vaina de mi espada con fuerza mientras salía de aquel vertedero de cadáveres que se había formado en cuestión de segundos.

Aquello era una mierda. Me sentía sucio, y ya no solo por el hecho de ir hasta el cuello de sangre, sino por tener que ir escondiéndome de la gente. Sabía perfectamente que había jugado sucio, que los había atacado por la espalda... Pero cuando todos conocían la existencia del Cirujano de la Muerte, no podía arriesgarme a que alguien me viera la cara.

Aún tenía el corazón a mil cuando atravesé otro callejón poco iluminado, el temblor de las manos era estresante. 

Nadie te dice nunca qué hacer después de cargarte a alguien, y el hecho de que yo pensara en un principio que podría controlar mi cuerpo, hacía que me entrara la risa. 

¿Cuántas iban ya? 210, 230... 260...

Había perdido la cuenta. Y era lo mejor, porque si tenía que cargar con el peso de todas las muertes que había causado a lo largo del mes, podía volverme loco. 

Volví a recordarme por qué estaba allí en un intento de que no se me fuera la olla y sonreí al recordar su alegre risa. 

Me parecía irónico que estudiara medicina con la idea de salvar a gente en un futuro, y que por las noches me convirtiera en la clase de monstruo con el que los padres asustan a sus retoños. Por no hablar de lo sarcástico que sonaba yo mismo cuando me decía: "lo hago por ella".

Escupí y me eché sobre el gorro la capucha empapada en sangre. 

No. No lo hacía por ella... Aquello lo hacía por mí, porque siempre había sido un egoísta desde que tenía edad para pensar únicamente en mí. Ella era lo único que me quedaba, y no iba a dejar que su vida se escurriera entre mis manos como había pasado con la de mis padres hacía ocho años. 

No. Esta vez iba a protegerla.

Mi móvil empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo del pantalón. Era Bepo.

— Que le den...— dije apagando el aparato.

Estaba demasiado hecho mierda como para aguantar sus agudas recriminaciones.

Decidí que pasaría la noche en algún parque lleno de yonquis dedicándome a pensar que tenía la vida más fácil que ellos, y si eso no me animaba, quizás visitara el prostíbulo que había dos calles al lado.

Estaba a punto de salir del laberinto de callejuelas que tanto me había molestado en recorrer, cuando una niña se paró enfrente de mí. Detuvo sus ojos en mi ropa ensangrentada, en mi espada y en los tatuajes de mis dedos. Por unos segundos me preocupó la posibilidad de que se pusiera a gritar, pero si la mocosa estaba nerviosa, no lo parecía.

De alguna forma, su cara me resultaba algo familiar.

Se acercó a mí y yo estuve a punto de desenfundar el arma. Ella se detuvo.

Miré a ambos lados de la calle. ¿Dónde estaban sus padres y qué coño hacía una cría de su edad en la calle a aquellas horas de la noche?

Tuve que reconocer que vestida en aquel vestidito azul marino parecía una muñeca de porcelana. 

— ¡Hey!— me llamó. 

Me hizo gracia la forma en la que levantaba el cuello para dirigirse a mí. Yo ya no me acordaba de lo imponentes que parecían los adultos desde aquella perspectiva.

— ¿Eres Caperucita Roja?— preguntó ladeando la cabeza y señalando la prenda.

Me quedé anonadado. ¿Acaso la chiquilla no sabía con quién estaba hablando? 

Me miraba con tal brillo en los ojos y con una carita que fue imposible no dedicarle una sonrisa.

— ¡Dime!— dijo alzando los brazos, ansiosa por una respuesta.

Aún sonriendo de medio lado, me llevé un dedo a los labios y le guiñé un ojo.

— Tienes razón, pero no se lo digas a nadie— susurré.

— ¿Es un secreto?— preguntó bajando la voz y dando saltitos de la emoción. 

Realmente adorable. 

— Una cosa— dijo haciéndome un gesto con la mano para que me acercara y yo vacilé antes de ponerme en cuclillas. Se acercó a mi oído—. No vayas a visitar a la abuelita. Hay lobos y hoy es luna llena. 

— Entendido, no ir a casa de la abuela— musité—. Tú también deberías volver, he escuchado que un cazador muy malo anda suelto y es muy peligroso.

Me puse en pie y le revolví el pelo. Ella me devolvió una sonrisa.

Ya me había girado y estaba volviendo a la oscuridad de la callejuela cuando escuché una voz a mis espaldas. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

— ¡Law! ... ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Di media vuelta para enfrentarme a él. 

Joker me miró a través de sus gafas de sol y me dedicó una sonrisa que hizo referencia a su nombre.

— Te ha visto— continuó, señalando con la cabeza a la cría—. ¿No vas a silenciarla?

— No va a decir nada, ¿verdad?— la miré intentando sonar amable, pero ella no respondió. Estaba temblando.

— Mmm... ¿tú crees?— se acercó a la mocosa.

— ¡Aléjate!— ordené desenfundado la espada.

Apreté la mandíbula, ¿qué coño estaba haciendo? Yo ya había sido verdugo de niños más pequeños que ella, pero por alguna razón, quería protegerla.

Joker alzó los brazos y retrocedió uno pasos. Lo fulminé con la mirada, pero su expresión no cambió. Se llevó la mano a la espalda y sacó una pistola, la cual me tiró y yo atrapé al vuelo instintivamente. 

— Dispara.

Tragué saliva. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a dispararle? Era una niña... la única que me había advertido de los lobos. 

— Venga, Law... ¿no me digas que ya se te ha olvidado?

Yo apenas le prestaba atención. Mis ojos estaban pendientes de la pequeña, que tenía la mirada perdida y la frente perlada por el sudor. Parecía de gelatina y no un amasijo de huesos, carne y sangre, como era yo.

— Primero compruebas que el seguro está quitado— continuó Joker, y yo por alguna razón lo hice—. Ahora metes el dedo en el guardamonte. 

Apreté la mandíbula mientras observaba cómo mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo. Intenté tomar el control de mis músculos, pero solo logré que una capa de sudor apareciera en mi piel. 

— Vete— le pedí a la niña.

Ella me miró, aterrorizada, pero no se movió.

— Alineas las miras mientras mantienes un buen pulso...— parecía disfrutar de cada palabra—. Fijas la pistola al blanco...

— ¡Huye!— grité, desesperado. El arma dirigida a su cabeza.

¿Por qué no podía? ¿Por qué era incapaz de salvar una vida? Mi existencia no podía resumirse a matar acatando órdenes de hijos de puta como Joker. No me cabía en la cabeza que pudiera ser controlado por ellos con aquella facilidad que me hacía sentir tan impotente. 

¡Se acabó! No quería volver a sostener un arma en la vida. Me arrepentía de todo, de todos y cada uno de mis errores, de mis pensamientos lascivos y egoístas, de haber descuidado a la gente que tanto me quería, de no haber parado cuando debía... ¡De todo! 

Solo pedía que aquello se detuviera.

— ¡Por favor!— lloré—. ¡Basta ya!

Ahí estábamos... el lobo feroz, el cazador al que no le quedaban más oportunidades y la niña que se había salido del camino.

— Y...

— ¡Joker!

— Por último... — continuó él sin perder aquella sonrisa tan desgarradora.

— ¡Corre, joder!— bramé, ahogándome en mi propia desesperación—. ¡Corre, Lami!

— Dispara.

— ¡Law!

Pero nuestros gritos se vieron eclipsados por el estruendo de la pistola, y la bala viajó para incrustarse en la cabeza de la cría, desfigurándola por completo.

Dejándola irreconocible.

...  
..  
.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, visualizando primero su característica cabellera cobriza, después sus hipnóticos ojos. 

¿Qué hacía ella ahí? 

— Law...— susurró mi nombre y me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar.

¿Qué... qué era eso?

Sentí cómo se relajaban mis músculos de repente, respondiendo a su dulce tacto. 

— ¿Cómo estás?— preguntó una voz por detrás de ella.

Me incorporé sobre la cama, apoyándome en los antebrazos. Bepo me observaba con preocupación desde el otro lado de la sala. 

Empecé a sentirme incómodo cuando me di cuenta de por qué estaban en mi habitación.

— Estoy bien... solo un poco cansado.

Nami dejó escapar un suspiro y negó con la cabeza. Mis palabras parecían haberle quitado un gran peso de encima.

— Bueno saberlo— continuó Bepo—. No te importará entonces que hablemos, ¿no?

Desvió por unos instantes la mirada hacia la ladrona, que se puso en pie y se giró inmediatamente. 

— Por si no te has dado cuenta— se dirigió a él—, acaba de...

Yo estiré un poco el brazo y le rocé la espalda, silenciándola en el acto.

— No pasa nada— susurré.

Nami exhaló por la nariz aceptando la rendición y salió de la habitación sin decir nada más.

Me sequé el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano. Bepo se acercó a la cómoda y sirvió dos vasos de whisky. Se sentó junto a mí y me ofreció uno.

— Siento que aún pases por eso— me dijo.

Yo negué con la cabeza y di un sorbo al licor. Las pesadillas eran la menor de mis preocupaciones.

— Me está merecido.

— Tú no mataste a Lami.

— ¿Ah, no?— pregunté desafiándolo con la mirada—. ¿Quién apretó el gatillo? Dime, Bepo, fuiste tú, Penguin... ¿o tal vez fue Shachi?

— Aquella ya no era tu hermana, Law— respondió subiendo también el tono—. No fue culpa tuya que Joker le hiciera eso...

Ambos guardamos silencio durante unos minutos. 

Me sentía agotado. Hacía tiempo que no descansaba como me hubiera gustado y las pesadillas no habían hecho más que ir a peor a medida que iba tomando cartas en el asunto. 

El reloj de pared marcaba las 14:56 .

Bepo me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

— Les ha dicho que la maté por unos cuántos miles— susurré, con la mirada perdida.

— Son sus perros, van a comerse toda la carne que les eche. 

Apenas podía escucharlo. Estaba más pendiente de contener las lágrimas que de oír lo que tuviera que decir.

Él pareció darse cuenta.

— ¿Sabes? Cada vez que intento recordar cómo era, la olvido más todavía. Únicamente recuerdo su...

— Tenía el pelo castaño y una nariz chata monísima— lo interrumpí después de apurar el whisky, con la mirada fija en ninguna parte—. Siempre estaba dispuesta a ofrecer una sonrisa amplia y cálida, de esas que da gusto ver. 

— Era muy risueña y amable, sí— añadió, sonriendo—. Solía enfadarse cuando salíamos de copas y volvíamos a las tantas.

— Sí...— me reí.

— Y también se le daba muy bien el diseño, a diferencia de nosotros.

— Aún me cuesta reconocerlo, pero sí, tenía un buen gusto.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando entramos aquel día a la sede y la vimos trasteando tu pistola?

— Ya... ¿y te acuerdas tú la de hostias que me distes por habérmela olvidado?

Bepo se rascó el cuello y se rió con nerviosismo. 

— Lo siento...

— Pero la paliza me la llevé igual— me quejé.

Volvimos a servirnos otro vaso del alcohol y seguimos bebiendo.

— La echas de menos, ¿cierto?

— Me temo que sí— respondió consumiendo la bebida. 

Sonreí con nostalgia. Aquellos fueron buenos tiempos.

— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?— pregunté.

— Dime qué necesitas.

— Quiero una lista actualizada con los nombres y las fotos de los miembros de la Mafia.

— Pero si eso es la Biblia... 

— ¿Para cuándo la tendrás?

Bepo arrugó la nariz y se cruzó de brazos, pensativo.

— Si la encargo ahora, quizás esté para la hora de cenar.

Asentí con la cabeza y me bebí un tercer vaso.

— Creo que me vendrá bien una ducha— dije poniéndome en pie. 

— Yo también lo creo. Apestas a sudor.

Le di una colleja antes de levantarme y el Oso volvió a disculparse. Observó cómo recogía mi camisa de una silla que había junto a la cama.

— Law.

— Dime.

— Ella es una buena chica.

Me detuve al instante, y me giré lentamente para mirarle a la cara. Bepo continuó.

— Lo que quiero decir es que...— se rascó el brazo—. No tienes ganas ninguna de volver a pasar por esto.

— Por supuesto que no— reí—. Solo hemos hecho un pacto, pero no pienso arriesgar mi vida por la suya.

— O sea, que cuando tengas algo que se te vaya de las manos huirás de nuevo.

— Ese tono, Bepo— lo fulminé con la mirada.

Él se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Si es así— continuó—, será mejor que te vayas. La chica sí está dispuesta a darlo todo por conseguir lo que quiera que se haya propuesto, y ahora mismo está dejando su vida en tus manos. 

— Ese no es mi problema.

— Sí lo será cuando vuelvas a estar entre la espada y la pared. Cuando muera y ya no tengas razones para seguir enfrentándote a la Mafia, ¿qué harás? ¿Desaparecerás otra vez?

Desvié la mirada y apreté la mandíbula, nervioso. ¿A qué venía todo aquello?

— Si quieres irte, vete mientras puedas, Law. Pero no la metas en tus juegos.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando abandonó la habitación con un portazo.

Dejé escapar un suspiro y me rasqué la nuca, pensativo.

— Tch...

Decidí dejar de pensar en ello. Cogí el MP3 que Bepo me había prestado horas antes y me decanté por escuchar Imagine Dragons mientras deambulaba descalzo por los pasillos, directo a las duchas. 

...  
..  
.

___ NAMI ___

Me rodeé las piernas con los brazos y hundí la cabeza en las rodillas.

¿No estaría pensando en dejarme ahora, verdad?

Apenas había podido escuchar un retazo de la conversación, pero me había bastado para oír a aquel tipo diciéndole que se diera por vencido. 

Por supuesto que había intentando hablar con Law después, pero la puerta estaba cerrada, y si aún estaba dentro, no me había respondido.

Me pregunté varias veces quién sería la chica a la que había llamado en sueños. 

Bostecé. Había tenido poco tiempo para dormir después de haber recorrido de arriba abajo aquel laberinto de pasillos, memorizando todas las posibles salidas en caso de que nos viéramos obligados a huir. 

No es que dudara de sus amistades, pero siendo agentes de la Princesa Serpiente, no podía evitar reaccionar de aquella manera.

Recordé al médico sumido en su pesadilla y se me encogió el corazón. ¿Por qué había tenido que pasar a lo largo de sus años sirviendo a la Mafia?

— ¿Qué haces ahí?

Mis ojos se toparon con su torso desnudo cuando alcé la cabeza. Me encantaba la forma en la que los tatuajes decoraban su piel. Me fijé en que llevaba el pelo mojado. 

Así que había ido a darse una ducha después de todo...

Me puse en pie de un salto cuando recordé que estaba sentada frente a la puerta de su habitación y comprobé cómo el ojigris paseaba los ojos por mis muslos desvestidos. 

Carraspeé y él desvió la mirada al instante. Se rascó la nuca, incómodo. 

— ¿Qué haces ahí?— repitió.

— ¿Qué habéis hablado?

— Nada— dijo acercándose y sacando una pequeña llave del bolsillo.

— ¿No irás a hacerle caso?— pregunté con el corazón en un puño.

— No sé, Nami-ya...— respondió con un tono cansado—. Quizás sea lo mejor para los dos. 

Y cerró la puerta, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

No sabía si ponerme a gritar o echarme a llorar. 

Lo había estado buscando por todos lados durante dos años, y ahora que por fin parecía que estábamos consiguiendo avanzar, decidía dejarme plantada. Aquello no podía quedar así.

Tragué saliva, y haciendo acopio de valor, abrí la puerta y me colé en su cuarto.

Lo encontré tumbado sobre la cama con unos auriculares puestos. Law incorporó la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco.

Pero a mí ya me daba igual que me tachara de pesada.

— Trafalgar— probé a llamarlo por su apellido para captar su atención.

— Si eres tan amable, no vuelvas a llamarme así.

— Si lo hago, ¿te quedarás?

Law giró la cabeza para mirarme y se sentó sobre la cama. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y me observó de arriba abajo.

Había algo de tristeza en sus ojos grises. 

Miró el suelo, rascándose la nuca, y se humedeció los labios antes de dar unas palmaditas sobre la cama para indicarme que me sentara.

Aquel gesto me animó bastante. Al menos tendría una oportunidad para convencerlo de que no se fuera. 

Me senté a su lado, cruzando las piernas sobre el colchón. No pude evitar fijarme en la forma en la que se movían sus músculos cada vez que se removía, nervioso. Finalmente me miró a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en que me quede?

No... No podía responderle a eso. Si lo hacía, me arriesgaba bastante a perder su colaboración, y no era momento de pensar en valores como la sinceridad y la confianza... No mientras Luffy siguiera en manos de Akainu. 

Desvié la mirada, pensando alguna respuesta que pudiera satisfacer al Cirujano de la Muerte.

— No tienes a dónde ir— murmuré, intentando sonar culpable—. ¿Por qué deberías marcharte?

Law se cruzó de brazos y relajó los músculos de la espalda. 

— Law.

— ¿Ves cómo no cuesta tanto decir mi nombre?— dijo sonriendo de lado—. Dime.

— Prométeme que no vas a enfadarte.

— ¿Y por qué iba a...?— empezó a reírse.

— Solo promételo— lo interrumpí, desafiándolo con la mirada.

Esperé que opusiera más resistencia, pero para mi sorpresa dejó escapar un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

— Lo prometo.

Sonreí inevitablemente, sintiendo a mi corazón golpearme el pecho.

Me coloqué encima de él, con las piernas a ambo lado de sus muslos, y sujeté su cara entre mis manos, acariciándole las mejillas con los pulgares.

Mi respiración se hizo mucho más rápida, al igual que la suya, y a pesar de que me hubiera gustado mirarle a los ojos, mi mirada pertenecía a sus ahora entreabiertos labios. 

Esperaba que me apartase de un empujón, o incluso que se riese de mí, pero permaneció allí, quieto, tomando nota mental de mi numerito. 

Empecé a notarme la garganta seca y sentí cómo perdía el control de mis pulsaciones, las cuales sentía por todo el cuerpo. 

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo, rozando con los labios aquella barba recortada que me volvía loca. Hundí lentamente los dedos en su cabellera oscura, humedeciéndome las manos.

Estaba sorprendida. A aquellas alturas incluso un hombre con dos dedos de frente ya hubiera perdido los estribos. ¿De dónde narices sacaba aquel médico tanto autocontrol?

Noté uno de sus dedos recorriendo mi espalda de arriba abajo, y a pesar de la camiseta que se interponía entre nuestras pieles, pude notar el frío de la suya. 

— ¿Ya has terminado, Nami-ya?— preguntó sonriendo de medio lado, jocoso.

Y sí, fue aquella forma suya de mirarme la que me hizo perder la autoridad sobre mi cuerpo, y sin pensar en las consecuencias que traería todo aquello en un futuro, presioné mi boca contra la suya.


End file.
